


Co się kryje w cieniu

by MobyDick



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (czyli żadnego slashu – sorry), Gen, Horror, Humor, Protective!Steve, Translation English-Polish, Whump!Danny, bo strachliwy Danny is cute, case-fik, i szczypta fluffu, kanon tak bardzo, multifandom bingo 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: Czy Five-0 zdoła powstrzymać niebezpiecznego naukowca, zanim wytwór jego eksperymentu opanuje Honolulu?multifandom bingo 2016 - prompt 13. casefic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things That Hide In Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268366) by [Scovall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scovall/pseuds/Scovall). 



> Co prawda Halloween już za nami, ale moja wena uparła się na tego fika i za nic nie chce czekać z nim do przyszłego roku – czego trochę żałuję, bo ten fik ewidentnie wpasowałby się w halloweenowy klimat, a drugi taki raczej już mi się nie trafi...  
> Czyli tak, uczciwie uprzedzam – będzie strasznie! osoby o słabych nerwach lepiej niech zamkną oczy! ;)
> 
> Powyżej znajduje się link do tego tekstu na ao3, ale ponieważ ja trafiłam na tego ficzka na ff.net ([klik](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6827321/1/Things-That-Hide-in-Shadows)), więc to na tamtej stronce opieram swoje tłumaczenie (w razie gdyby były jakieś różnice w tekście) i podział na rozdziały.  
> Przy okazji, na tamtejszym profilu Autorki ([tutaj](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2665834/Scovall)) jest jeszcze miniaturka, dwa inne case-fiki (ale imho słabsze od tego) i jeden świetny (pomimo McRoll ;p), tylko niedokończony, fik o zombi-apokalipsie. Gdyby ktoś miał ochotę, to polecam :)
> 
> Huh, to chyba tyle ode mnie, a teraz zapraszam do czytania (ツ)
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

 

Doktor Martin Neuberg ledwo trzymał się na nogach pod ciężarem ciała swojego (czy też raczej swojego byłego) asystenta. Jego pierwotny plan zakładał porzucenie zwłok głęboko w dżungli parku narodowego. Niestety, Neuberg od zawsze lepiej funkcjonował w laboratorium niż w prawdziwym świecie. W prawdziwym świecie przeniesienie ciężaru bezwładnego ludzkiego ciała było trudniejsze, niż Neuberg sobie wyobrażał, nawet gdy chodziło o tak wychudzone ciało, jak ciało Matthew.

To doprawdy była strata. Matthew był jednym z najlepszych laborantów, z jakimi Neuberg miał okazję pracować - bystry, pracowity i skłonny przymknąć oko na pewne "osobliwości" w zamian za hojne wynagrodzenie. Wypadek, który go zabił, był wynikiem okropnie nietypowego niedbalstwa.

A jednak przedwczesny zgon Matthew dostarczył bezcennych danych, które miały pozwolić na sfinalizowanie projektu na długo przed zaplanowanym terminem. W istocie, projekt był tak bliski ukończenia, że Neuberg nie musiał nawet zawracać sobie głowy koniecznością znalezienia kogoś na zastępstwo. A to oznaczało, że później będzie miał do załatwienia o jedną sprawę mniej. Czyli, tak naprawdę, feralny błąd Matthew zaczynał przedstawiać się jako całkiem szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności.

Rozważania Neuberga zostały zakłócone przez odgłosy turystów idących pobliskim szlakiem. Mężczyzna wstrzymał oddech, kiedy grupa przechodziła niedaleko niego, ale zapadający zmierzch w połączeniu z gęstą dżunglą pozwoliły mu pozostać niezauważonym. Pomyślał przelotnie o swojej furgonetce, która stała zaparkowana w odległości zaledwie stu metrów od wejścia na szlak. Nie było mowy, że turyści mogli ją przegapić.

Sytuacja zaczynała wymykać się spod kontroli. Nie było powodu, żeby ci ludzie w ogóle zwrócili uwagę na jego furgonetkę. Nie było również powodu, żeby on trudził się wleczeniem tych dość groteskowych zwłok Matthew choćby kawałek dalej. Jeśli zostawi je ponad pięć metrów od szlaku, ukryte w gęstym poszyciu dżungli, minie co najmniej kilka dni, zanim zostaną znalezione. Potem trzeba będzie kolejnych kilku dni, aby go zidentyfikować, a do tego czasu to już nie będzie miało znaczenia.

_H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50_

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Departament Policji w Honolulu ma swój wydział zabójstw? - zapytał uprzejmym tonem detektyw Danny Williams.

Siedzący za kierownicą srebrnego Camaro partner Williamsa, komandor porucznik Steve McGarrett, posłał mu ukradkowe, ostrożne spojrzenie. Steve nie wiedział, dokąd to zmierzało, ale _uprzejmość_ Danny'ego - zwłaszcza o 7:30 rano - ostrzegła go, że jego partner szykował się do poważnej tyrady.

Ze swojej strony Danny nie czekał na odpowiedź Steve'a: - Ja oczywiście wiem, że HPD ma swój wydział zabójstw. A czy wiesz, co robiliśmy w wydziale zabójstw HPD? Prowadziliśmy śledztwa w sprawach morderstw! - Danny podkreślił tę istotną kwestię serią energicznych ruchów ręką.

Steve odczekał moment, aby sprawdzić, czy teraz naprawdę przyszła jego kolej, żeby się odezwać. W dalszym ciągu nie był pewien, czego próbował dowieść Danny.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że kiedy poproszono nas o poprowadzenie śledztwa w sprawie potencjalnego morderstwa, poczułeś przypływ nostalgii? - zaryzykował.

\- Przypływ nostalgii! - Danny popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, wytrzeszczając oczy i wymachując rękami. - Nostalgii za zrywaniem się z łóżka bladym świtem! Nostalgii za włóczeniem się po DŻUNGLI - żeby obejrzeć ciało, które powinno znajdować się pod jurysdykcją HPD!

Steve westchnął i pomodlił się o cierpliwość: - Już ci tłumaczyłem - kilka razy - że to ciało jest w niezwykłym stanie, więc ktoś z HPD domagał się, żebyśmy rzucili na nie okiem, zanim zostanie przetransportowane do kostnicy.

\- To naprawdę słabe - oznajmił Danny, gdy Steve wjeżdżał na niewielki parking, dołączając do kilku radiowozów i furgonetki koronera. - Kiepska wymówka jakiegoś detektywa z wydziału zabójstw, który chciał sobie pospać i w spokoju wypić poranną kawę.

Steve przestał go słuchać, wysiadł z samochodu i żwawym krokiem ruszył ścieżką, która prowadziła z parkingu w głąb tropikalnego lasu. Danny podążył za nim w nieco wolniejszym tempie, przeczesując wzrokiem pobocza drogi. Szybko uświadomił sobie, że mieli niewiarygodne szczęście, iż to ciało w ogóle zostało odnalezione. Przy całym tym gęstym listowiu, gdyby pies biegacza nie zerwał się ze smyczy i nie zboczył ze szlaku, zwłoki nadal ulegałyby rozkładowi, niezauważone przez nikogo.

Minąwszy zakręt, Danny zobaczył świeżo wydeptaną dróżkę odchodzącą od głównej trasy. Skinął głową do funkcjonariusza HPD, który pilnował wejścia na tę boczną ścieżkę.  
\- Ile osób schodziło w tamto miejsce?

\- Tylko biegacz, który znalazł ciało, oraz dwóch policjantów z patrolu, którzy zareagowali na wezwanie. Odgrodziliśmy teren taśmą ostrzegawczą, a teraz czekamy, aż doktor Bergman zabierze ciało, zanim zaczniemy badać miejsce zdarzenia. No i komandor McGarrett poszedł tam przed chwilą.

Danny pokiwał głową z aprobatą. - Furgonetka koronera stoi na parkingu. Max pewnie przygotowuje właśnie swój sprzęt. Powinien zjawić się tutaj lada chwila. Gdzie jest teraz tamten biegacz?

\- Zabraliśmy go z powrotem na komendę, żeby porozmawiał z detektywem, który prowadzi tę sprawę.

Danny nie potrafił do końca pohamować cisnącego mu się na usta złośliwego uśmieszku, przypominając sobie, co wcześniej powiedział Steve'owi o leniwych detektywach. Na szczęście funkcjonariusz HPD nie rozumiał źródła jego rozbawienia, więc Danny ruszył w dół ścieżki za swoim partnerem.

Dołączył do Steve'a, kucając w milczeniu obok ciała, i poświęcił kilka minut na oględziny zwłok. Ofiarą był mężczyzna o rysach twarzy, które wskazywały na przynależność do rasy białej, ale koloryt jego skóry był okropną zlewającą się ze sobą mieszanką chorobliwej zieleni, fioletu i błękitu. Przypominało to siniaki, ale nie całkiem. Przebarwienia nie były jednolite. Wnioskując na podstawie skóry, którą Danny widział na rękach i tułowiu mężczyzny (przez rozdarcia w jego białym t-shircie), przebarwienia wydawały się być znacznie ciemniejsze po prawej stronie ciała. Najbardziej potworne ze wszystkiego było to, że skóra prawego ramienia była prawie czarna i sprawiała wrażenie zniekształconej - jakby była zbyt miękka. Danny miał szczerą nadzieję, że to tylko iluzja spowodowana drastycznym przebarwieniem.

\- Widziałeś już kiedyś coś takiego? - spytał Danny. Ostatecznie Steve odwiedził sporo egzotycznych miejsc i oglądał sporo dziwnego gówna.

\- Nie, niczego takiego nie widziałem. - W głosie Steve'a słychać było roztargnienie, całe jego laserowe skupienie koncentrowało się na zwłokach, które miał przed sobą. Steve wyciągnął rękę i dłonią w rękawiczce delikatnie dotknął prawego ramienia ofiary. Zmarszczył brwi i nacisnął mocniej.

\- Hej! - zaprotestował Danny. - Nie możesz tak po prostu panoszyć się na miejscu zbrodni, wtykając paluchy w martwe rzeczy! Zaczekaj na Maxa!

Steve zbył sprzeciw Danny'ego machnięciem ręki i dalej wpatrywał się w zagłębienie, które jego palec pozostawił na ramieniu ofiary - w zagłębienie, które, prawdę mówiąc, na oczach Steve'a stawało się coraz większe. Wyglądało to tak, jakby to ramię nie miało żadnej wewnętrznej struktury, a jedno dotknięcie Steve'a wystarczyło, żeby zaczęło się zapadać. Im bardziej ręka ofiary rozpłaszczała się na ziemi, tym mocniej rozciągała się pokrywająca ją skóra, aż w końcu, wydając dźwięk podobny do mokrego mlaśnięcia, rozdarła się, odsłaniając wnętrze.

\- Boże! - wrzasnął Danny, odskakując do tyłu, gdy cuchnący zgnilizną, lepki czarny płyn zaczął wyciekać z powstałego rozdarcia. - Teraz widzisz, dlaczego nie możesz dźgać paluchami umarlaka, Steven.

Nawet McGarrett nie potrafił do końca zapanować nad grymasem obrzydzenia, jaki pojawił się na jego twarzy, kiedy pospiesznie wstał i cofnął się o krok. Obaj mężczyźni byli tak zaabsorbowani odrażającymi zmianami zachodzącymi w wyglądzie leżącego przed nimi ciała, że żaden z nich nie zauważył doktora Maxa Bergmana, który stał za ich plecami u wylotu wydeptanej ścieżki.

Max zatrzymał się raptownie i przez chwilę przyglądał się badawczo dwóm członkom jednostki specjalnej oraz zwłokom znajdującym się pośrodku terenu odgrodzonego żółtą policyjną taśmą. Nie podszedł jednak ani kroku bliżej.  
\- Panowie, czy ciało ofiary wydzielało tę czarną ciecz już wtedy, kiedy dotarliście na miejsce?

\- Nie, dopiero od momentu, kiedy nasz Super SEAL wetknął w nie palec - odparł z satysfakcją Danny, dźgając Steve'a jednym z własnych palców. Steve trzepnął go w rękę, żeby przestał.

Max westchnął i skinął głową w zamyśleniu. - Obawiam się, że moim obowiązkiem jest poprosić was o zachowanie cierpliwości, ponieważ musimy zaczekać na przybycie zespołu, który zajmie się przeprowadzeniem kwarantanny.

\- Słucham? - Jedynie stanowcza dłoń Steve'a powstrzymała Danny'ego przed zanurkowaniem pod policyjną taśmą.

\- Na podstawie bardzo wstępnej obserwacji niezwykłego procesu rozkładu tych zwłok mógłbym wskazać kilka różnych przyczyn zgonu, ale nie mogę wykluczyć przyczyny wirusowej ani bakteryjnej. Kiedy powierzchnia skóry została naruszona, czynnik zakaźny, jeżeli taki istnieje, mógł zostać uwolniony i rozproszyć się w powietrzu. - Nie dając blondwłosemu detektywowi szansy na odpowiedź, Max wyciągnął swój telefon komórkowy i zabrał się za organizowanie niezbędnych przygotowań.

\- Możesz w to uwierzyć? - zapytał Danny, obracając się w stronę Steve'a ze sceptyczną miną. Jednak śmiertelnie poważny wyraz twarzy jego partnera natychmiast odebrał mu chęć do dalszej dyskusji.

\- Max ma rację - powiedział cicho Steve, oddalając się od ciała tak bardzo jak tylko pozwalała na to ostrzegawcza taśma i siadając na ziemi w oczekiwaniu na dalszy rozwój sytuacji.

Danny klapnął na tyłek obok niego. - Chciałbym, aby zostało formalnie odnotowane, że to wszystko twoja wina.

Zamiast zwyczajowej dowcipnej riposty, jedyną reakcją, na jaką Steve potrafił się zdobyć, było smętne skinienie głową.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chin Ho Kelly i Kono Kalakaua przyglądali się, jak ostatni pozostali na miejscu technicy z laboratorium kryminalistycznego zbierali swój sprzęt. Ciało zostało przetransportowane do kostnicy Bergmana kilka godzin wcześniej, z zachowaniem wszelkich środków bezpieczeństwa narzuconych przez przepisy ścisłej kwarantanny. Steve'a i Danny'ego na tych samych zasadach przewieziono do Queens Medical Center, gdzie byli zmuszeni czekać, aż Max oficjalnie określi przyczynę zgonu ofiary.

Chin z Kono zdołali już ustalić, że skoro w pobliżu zwłok nie znaleziono niczego, co mogło stanowić bezpośrednią przyczynę śmierci, to to miejsce najprawdopodobniej posłużyło komuś jedynie do porzucenia ciała. Teraz byli gotowi, by wrócić do siedziby Five-0 i rozpocząć śledztwo. Niestety, mieli frustrująco mały zasób danych, nad którymi mogliby popracować.

Kono zwróciła się do China: - Pewnie minie sporo czasu, zanim Max będzie mógł nam pomóc w zidentyfikowaniu ofiary.

Chin skinął głową. - Jego bezwzględnym priorytetem musi być wykluczenie czynników zakaźnych i określenie przyczyny zgonu. Zatem jeśli nie możemy zacząć od ofiary, kuzynko, to czym zajmiemy się na początek?

Kono zastanowiła się dokładnie nad tym pytaniem, gdy oboje ruszyli szlakiem, kierując się w stronę parkingu.  
\- Nie możemy zacząć od ofiary. Nie możemy zacząć od miejsca zbrodni, ponieważ wszystko, co mamy, to miejsce porzucenia ciała...

\- A może nasz facet poruszał się o własnych siłach i oto jak daleko dotarł, zanim padł z nóg? - zasugerował Chin.

\- To możliwe - odparła z namysłem Kono - ale nic na to nie wskazuje. Na parkingu ani w najbliższej okolicy nie znaleziono żadnych pojazdów. To dość odległe miejsce, więc nie wydaje mi się, żeby dotarł tu na piechotę, zwłaszcza jeśli był chory. Poza tym ciało znajdowało się na tyle daleko od szlaku, że wygląda na to, jakby ktoś nie chciał, by je znaleziono, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.

Chin kiwnął głową z aprobatą. - Myślałem dokładnie o tym samym.

Na szlaku przed nimi, zmierzając w tę samą stronę, dwóch techników pchało wózek z wyposażeniem. Koło wózka wjechało w małą koleinę, przez co błyszczący element sprzętu stoczył się wprost w zielone poszycie. Kono z Chinem kontynuowali swoją dyskusję nad najlepszą strategią poprowadzenia śledztwa, kiedy technik, który poszedł podnieść to, co spadło z wózka, zamachał do nich ręką, żeby zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę.

\- Znalazłem coś w tych liściach. - Prędko pojawiły się rękawiczki i torebka na dowody, po czym technik wręczył Chinowi zapakowany w woreczek studencki pierścień. - Powinniśmy to zbadać? - zapytał. - Nie jesteśmy aż tak blisko miejsca odkrycia zwłok. Wiele osób wędruje tędy każdego dnia.

Chin obejrzał pierścień przez folię. - Jest zbyt czysty, by sądzić, że leżał tu od bardzo dawna, a roślinność jeszcze nie zdążyła go przykryć. Zabierz go do laboratorium razem z pozostałymi dowodami.

\- Zaczekaj chwilę, kuzynie. - Kono powstrzymała go, zanim oddał torebkę. - Wiele studenckich pierścieni ma nazwiska albo inicjały ich właścicieli wygrawerowane po wewnętrznej stronie.

\- Tutaj z boku wygrawerowano "Cooke" - zauważył Chin. - Być może to jest nazwisko.

Kono wzięła od niego woreczek i mrużąc oczy, obróciła pierścień przez folię. - Od środka są inicjały - "MMC". To by pasowało do nazwiska Cooke.

\- Zatem szukamy absolwenta Uniwersytetu Hawajskiego, rocznik 2010, o inicjałach MMC i nazwisku Cooke. - Ten potencjalny trop był dla China zastrzykiem energii. - Teraz mamy coś, od czego możemy zacząć.

_H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50_

Danny wyciągnął się na swoim łóżku polowym w Queens Medical Center i śnił na jawie o możliwych sposobach odegrania się na Steve'ie za to, że przez niego znalazł się w obecnej sytuacji. To znaczy, oczywiście, jeśli założyć, że nie umrze na jakąś zmutowaną zarazę. Sprawy nie polepszał fakt, że pomieszczenie, w którym przebywał, przypominało mu kryptę, biorąc pod uwagę pozbawione okien ściany oraz drzwi zabezpieczone śluzą powietrzną. Danny rozpaczliwie pragnął świeżego powietrza, nawet tej wilgotnej oceanicznej bryzy, jaką oferowały Hawaje.

Po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, siedząc na własnym łóżku, McGarrett rozmawiał przez komórkę, odbierając od China raport na temat tropu, który znaleźli na miejscu porzucenia zwłok. Obu mężczyznom pozwolono póki co zatrzymać ich telefony - gdyby później zaszła konieczność zastosowania sprzętu medycznego, wówczas musieliby je oddać. Ich ubrania zostały wymienione na szpitalne uniformy. Dzięki bogu, że nie zostali zmuszeni do przebrania się w te koszmarne szpitalne koszule.

Kiedy Steve zakończył rozmowę, Danny spuścił nogi na podłogę, usiadł i posłał Steve'owi piorunujące spojrzenie.  
\- Chyba czuję mrowienie na skórze - zameldował, a oskarżycielski ton jego głosu wyraźnie sugerował, że to wina Steve'a. - Przez ciebie zostałem Pacjentem Zero w epidemii, która doprowadzi do końca świata.

\- Wyobraźnia cię ponosi - zlekceważył jego obawy Steve. - Poza tym, dlaczego ty miałbyś być Pacjentem Zero? Myślę, że Pacjentem Zero powinien zostać tamten martwy facet, albo może ja.

\- Ty? - prychnął Danny. - Ty nawet nie zachorujesz. Twoje Super Navy Ninja SEAL DNA zwalczy drobnoustroje zarazy. Na koniec będziesz ostatnim żyjącym człowiekiem na ziemi. Chyba że są jeszcze inni SEALe o takim samym superDNA, a wtedy stworzycie razem nową rasę, która będzie rządzić całym światem.

Steve powstrzymał chęć wytknięcia Danny'emu, że skoro w szeregach SEAL nie było kobiet, to jego superrasa nie zajdzie zbyt daleko. Zamiast tego postanowił spróbować skierować jego uwagę na coś innego.  
\- Chcesz wiedzieć, co odkryli Chin i Kono?

Danny westchnął. - Jasne, gadaj.

\- No więc zdobyli pewne nazwisko: Matthew Michael Cooke. Cooke ukończył studia na Uniwersytecie Hawajskim na wydziale biologii. Aktualnie jest na liście magistrantów i pisze pracę z genetyki. Możliwe, że to nasza ofiara albo ktoś zamieszany w to, co się przytrafiło naszej ofierze. Tak czy owak, Chin i Kono właśnie próbują go namierzyć.

\- To fascynujące - odparł sarkastycznie Danny. - Jednak muszę przyznać, że jestem bardziej zainteresowany tym, czy **Bergman** ma dla nas jakieś nowe informacje. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy nic mi nie będzie, czy jednak spędzę swoje ostatnie chwile na Ziemi zamknięty w tej celi razem z tobą!

Steve westchnął i wyciągnął się na swoim składanym łóżku. Powinien był wiedzieć, że uwagi Danny'ego nie da się tak łatwo odwrócić. Pozwalając, by niekończąca się tyrada jego partnera przepływała gdzieś obok niego, Steve odmówił milczącą modlitwę, żeby Max prędko zdobył jakieś pozytywne wyniki.

_H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50_

Martin Neuberg westchnął i skorzystał ze wstecznego lusterka, żeby przyjrzeć się wyposażeniu zapakowanemu w tylnej części jego furgonetki. To wszystko okazywało się być znacznie trudniejsze, niż sobie wyobrażał. Najpierw przedwczesna śmierć Matthew, a teraz wyszło na jaw, że naruszenie zabezpieczeń było o wiele gorsze, niż się spodziewał. Ale przynajmniej ocalił wystarczającą ilość próbek, by zadowolić swojego klienta. Za czterdzieści osiem godzin będzie miał swoje pieniądze i bezpiecznie opuści wyspę. Uszkodzenia zabezpieczeń nie będą go wtedy obchodzić.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chin i Kono podeszli do drzwi mieszkania, które figurowało jako ostatni znany adres niejakiego Matthew Cooke'a. Docierające ze środka odgłosy telewizora zdawały się świadczyć, że Cooke rzeczywiście może być w domu. Dwójka policjantów wymieniła pospieszne spojrzenia, po czym Chin załomotał do drzwi. Nie było żadnej odpowiedzi.

Chin spróbował ponownie, łomocząc mocniej i wołając: - Five-0! Otwierać!

Tym razem usłyszeli, że ktoś w środku się porusza, co zapowiadało, że drzwi się wkrótce otworzą. Stojąca obok China Kono zakołysała się na piętach, gotowa zmierzyć się z kimkolwiek, kto przebywał w mieszkaniu.

\- Naprawdę jesteście Five-0? - Niski podekscytowany chłopak o rudych włosach i piegowatej twarzy był tak wielkim przeciwieństwem potencjalnego zagrożenia jak tylko Kono mogła sobie wyobrazić. - Bez przerwy oglądam w wiadomościach materiały z waszych akcji! - Wydawało się, że chłopak próbuje zobaczyć, czy oprócz dwójki członków jednostki specjalnej, którzy stali na jego progu, w korytarzu nie ma nikogo więcej. - Czy komandor McGarrett też tu jest? Widziałem jego konferencję prasową, to prawdziwy HARDKOR!

Kono dzielnie usiłowała zachować surowy wyraz twarzy. Odkąd gubernator zaczęła zmuszać Steve'a do występowania przed dziennikarzami, tego rodzaju incydenty zaczęły stawać się coraz bardziej powszechne. Steve tego NIENAWIDZIŁ.

Chin zrobił krok naprzód, zmuszając o wiele mniejszego od siebie chłopaka, by wycofał się w głąb mieszkania, przejmując kontrolę nad sytuacją.  
\- Szukamy Matthew Cooke'a.

\- Matta? - spytał chłopak, wyraźnie zaskoczony. - Ja nie jestem Matt - zapewnił ich prędko.

Chin westchnął. Wiedział już, sprawdziwszy wcześniej prawo jazdy Cooke'a, że Cooke był znacznie wyższy i miał ciemniejszą karnację.  
\- Czyli nazywasz się... - podpowiedział.

\- Drew Lackner. Matt to mój współlokator. - Drew zamilkł na moment, po czym dodał z namysłem: - Matta nie było w domu od poniedziałku... to znaczy od czterech dni.

\- Czy często się zdarza, że Matt znika gdzieś na tak długo? - zapytała Kono.

\- Nie, tak naprawdę Matt jest dosyć nudny. Cały swój czas poświęca albo na pisanie pracy magisterskiej, albo pracując jako asystent w laboratorium.

Chin spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Ale nie było go od czterech dni, a ty dopiero teraz komuś o tym mówisz?

\- Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, tylko dwoma studentami, którzy potrzebowali mieszkania. - Drew sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nagle uświadomił sobie, że jego odpowiedzi mogą wydawać się dziwne. Zaczął zastanawiać się nad czymś, co uszczęśliwiłoby członków Five-0. - Czy Matt ma kłopoty? Chcecie obejrzeć jego pokój? Są tam wszystkie jego rzeczy - powiedział, pokazując na zamknięte drzwi po prawej stronie salonu.

Chin ruszył we wskazanym kierunku, by zbadać pokój Cooke'a, podczas gdy Kono miała zadać Lacknerowi kilka dodatkowych pytań. Pokój Cooke'a był schludny, ozdobiony bardzo nielicznymi osobistymi akcentami. Całe mnóstwo podręczników z biologii, genetyki i mikrobiologii odpowiadało dziedzinie jego studiów. Po szybkim przeszukaniu Chin stwierdził brak telefonu komórkowego, portfela i kluczyków do samochodu. Rozmieszczenie przedmiotów na biurku pozwalało na postawienie laptopa, ale samego komputera nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku.

Mimo to Chin znalazł jedną interesującą rzecz - wydruk z podsumowaniem wypłaty z Chardina Labs. Gdy Lackner wspomniał, że Cooke był asystentem w laboratorium, Chin założył, że chodziło o pracę na Uniwersytecie, jednak to brzmiało bardziej jak prywatne przedsiębiorstwo. Używając swojej komórki, sfotografował znaleziony wydruk.

Kiedy wrócił do salonu, Kono właśnie dziękowała Lacknerowi za jego współpracę.

\- Czy możesz nam powiedzieć cokolwiek o tym laboratorium, w którym pracował Cooke? - zapytał.

Drew z żalem pokręcił głową. - Matt nie rozmawia na temat swojej pracy. Myślę, że projekt, którym się zajmuje, ma być trzymany w tajemnicy. Prywatne laboratoria płacą więcej niż uniwersytet i nie jest łatwo się tam zatrudnić. Większość z nich wymaga od swoich pracowników podpisania umowy poufności. Matt nie chciałby zrobić niczego, przez co mógłby wylecieć z roboty.

\- Jeszcze raz dziękujemy za pomoc - powiedziała Kono. - Gdyby Matt się pojawił albo jeśli coś sobie przypomnisz, zadzwoń, proszę, na numer z wizytówki, którą ci dałam.

Żadne z kuzynów nie odezwało się ani słowem, dopóki nie wsiedli z powrotem do Chevy Cruze'a Kono.  
\- Chcesz zajrzeć do tego laboratorium, gdzie pracuje Cooke, i sprawdzić, czy się tam pokazał? - zapytała Kono.

\- Najpierw pojedźmy do szpitala i dowiedzmy się, czy są jakieś nowe wiadomości o naszych chłopakach.

\- Może będziemy mogli pomóc Steve'owi i Danny'emu w ucieczce - zażartowała Kono. Ale jej próba rozweselenia atmosfery nie wypaliła. Kuzyni wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Żadne z nich nie chciało przyznać tego na głos, jednak wciąż nie wiedzieli, z czym mają do czynienia, a McGarrett i Williams mogli być w śmiertelnych tarapatach.

_H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50_

Steve wpatrywał się w przeciwległy koniec małego szpitalnego pomieszczenia i obserwował swojego drzemiącego partnera. Byli zamknięci w tej izolatce od prawie sześciu godzin, gdy w tym czasie Max testował, analizował i eliminował możliwe przyczyny zgonu ich ofiary.

Przez pierwsze pięć godzin Danny raczył go niemalże nieustającym monologiem o urojonych objawach, których być może doświadczał, oraz o licznych okropnych sposobach, jakimi mogły one prowadzić do śmierci. Jego wywód przerywały regularne telefony od China, który meldował o postępach śledztwa, i wizyty lekarzy w hermetycznych kombinezonach, którzy sprawdzali, czy nie wystąpiły żadne oznaki choroby.

Steve był wdzięczny, że pozwolono im korzystać z ich komórek. Dzięki temu miał możliwość surfować w internecie, jednocześnie przytakując straszliwym przepowiedniom Danny'ego.

Tuż po tym, jak Danny zapadł w drzemkę, Steve ucieszył się, że nareszcie ma szansę pobyć sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, jednak teraz ta cisza zaczynała go przytłaczać. Z racjonalnego punktu widzenia wiedział, że im dłużej nie rozwiną się u nich żadne symptomy zakażenia, tym większe było prawdopodobieństwo, że w ogóle nie zachorują. Jednakże siedząc w tym spowitym milczeniem pomieszczeniu, Steve nie mógł powstrzymać niepokoju, jaki stopniowo w nim narastał. Nie tyle martwił się o siebie, co o Danny'ego. Danny był ojcem, miał rodziców i rodzeństwo, więc miał o wiele więcej do stracenia.

Te coraz bardziej posępne rozważania Steve'a przerwał odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Hałas obudził Danny'ego, który usiadł i spuścił nogi na podłogę. Obu mężczyzn zaskoczył widok China Ho Kelly'ego ubranego jedynie w jego zwyczajne codzienne ubranie.

Danny jako pierwszy otrząsnął się z szoku. - Chin! Nie możesz tu wejść bez kombinezonu - wykrzyknął, zrywając się na nogi.

Steve natomiast zareagował szerokim uśmiechem. - Max wykluczył, że mogliśmy się czymś zarazić, zgadza się?

\- Tak, zgadza się, bracie. Obaj możecie stąd wyjść w każdej chwili.

Z ust Danny'ego wyrwało się głośne: "Nareszcie!" i mężczyzna wyprysnął z izolatki, zanim Steve zdążył się poruszyć. Dopiero będąc za drzwiami, obejrzał się przez ramię:  
\- No co, spodobało ci się tutaj? Nie masz zamiaru wychodzić?

Steve z Chinem wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia i podążyli za blondwłosym detektywem w głąb korytarza i do niewielkiej poczekalni, gdzie Kono powitała ich z uśmiechem ulgi.

Steve przyjrzał się wszystkim zebranym członkom swojego zespołu i natychmiast przeszedł do sedna:  
\- Co nowego udało wam się ustalić?

Chin ustąpił pola Kono, pozwalając jej złożyć raport.

\- Sądzimy, że naszą ofiarą jest Matthew Cooke, ale nadal czekamy, aż Max dokona oficjalnej identyfikacji. Tak czy inaczej, Cooke został uznany za zaginionego i mamy dowód łączący go z miejscem, gdzie znaleziono zwłoki.

\- Czy mamy jakieś wskazówki co do ostatniego znanego miejsca pobytu Cooke'a? - spytał Danny.

\- Sprawdziliśmy na Uniwersytecie, ale nie widziano go ostatnio na kampusie. Mamy adres jego miejsca pracy. - Kono zamilkła, żeby zajrzeć do notatek, które miała w małym notesie. - Cooke był zatrudniony w laboratorium prowadzącym badania naukowe, jednak adres odnosi się do magazynu w pobliżu przystani. Coś tu nie gra.

Jej koledzy przytaknęli, kiwając głowami.

\- Wiemy, że ciało nie zawierało żadnych czynników zakaźnych. Znamy już oficjalną przyczynę śmierci? - zapytał Steve.

Tym razem odpowiedział Chin: - Max przygotował pełny raport, ale musimy pojechać po niego do kostnicy - urwał, wzruszając nieznacznie ramionami. - Znasz jego podejście do telefonów.

Steve był gotów na trochę akcji po przymusowym bezczynnym siedzeniu przez cały dzień.  
\- Kono, prześlij adres tego magazynu na moją komórkę. Pojedziemy z Dannym się tam rozejrzeć, kiedy już przebierzemy się z powrotem we własne ubrania. Wy pojedźcie do Maxa po ten raport i zadzwońcie do nas, żeby przekazać najważniejsze informacje. Potem spotkamy się w naszej siedzibie, zjemy kolację i obgadamy całą sprawę.

W następnej chwili zespół Five-0 ruszył do swoich zadań, wiedząc, że ten dzień prawdopodobnie jeszcze długo się nie skończy.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

\- Jesteś pewien, że to ten adres, który przysłała ci Kono? - spytał Danny.

Obaj ze Steve'em siedzieli w Camaro, patrząc na koszmarnie zaniedbany magazyn. Na budynku nie było szyldu z nazwą firmy ani żadnych innych oznaczeń. Większość okien była powybijana, lecz znajdowały się zbyt wysoko, żeby zajrzeć przez nie do środka. Trudno było uwierzyć, że ten magazyn był czymś więcej niż opuszczoną ruderą.

\- Bo chciałbym tylko zauważyć - ciągnął Danny - że to nie jest miejsce, w którym spodziewałbym się znaleźć naukowców prowadzących jakieś badania. A cała ta technologia upakowana w tych nowych telefonach potrafi być podstępna... możesz mi wierzyć, wiem coś o tym.

\- Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że nie wiem, jak się odczytuje sms-a? - zapytał Steve.

\- Próbuję powiedzieć, że poproszenie o pomoc nie jest powodem do wstydu - odparł Danny, sięgając po komórkę, którą trzymał Steve. - Po prostu pozwól mi rzucić okiem i zaraz będę wiedział, dokąd mieliśmy pojechać.

Steve pospiesznie cofnął dłoń z komórką poza zasięg Danny'ego i wysiadł z samochodu.  
\- Akurat poprosiłbym _ciebie_ , żebyś mi pomógł z moim telefonem. - Zatrzymał się na moment, żeby wyciągnąć latarkę - z rodzaju tych w czarnej, ciężkiej obudowie, która dodatkowo mogła posłużyć jako pałka - ze swojego plecaka w bagażniku, po czym ruszył ku wejściu do magazynu. - No więc może nie ma żadnego laboratorium, może to przykrywka dla czegoś innego.

Podążając za Steve'em, Danny zauważył wydłużające się cienie i zachodzące słońce. - Dlaczego zabrałeś tylko jedną latarkę?

Steve obejrzał się na niego: - Dlaczego nie zabrałeś własnej?

Zanim Danny mógł odpowiedzieć, Steve skierował swoją uwagę na drzwi magazynu. W pełni oczekiwał, że będą zamknięte na klucz, ale i tak spróbował nacisnąć klamkę. Obaj mężczyźni byli zaskoczeni, kiedy drzwi otwarły się bez przeszkód. Steve spojrzał na Danny'ego, wzruszył ramionami i wszedł do środka.

\- A ty dokąd? - zawołał za nim Danny. - Samo to, że drzwi są otwarte, nie daje ci podstaw, żeby wejść i dokonać przeszukania. - Pomimo swoich obiekcji blondwłosy detektyw podążył za McGarrettem do wnętrza magazynu. Bądź co bądź jako dobry partner nie mógł pozwolić, żeby ten porywczy kretyn poszedł tam sam.

W środku było niemal kompletnie ciemno. Steve omiótł pomieszczenie światłem latarki, trzymając drugą rękę na swoim tkwiącym w kaburze Sig-u.  
\- To siedziba Chardina Labs, Danny. To zwyczajne przedsiębiorstwo, a my weszliśmy tutaj przez otwarte frontowe drzwi, tak jak zrobilibyśmy to w przypadku każdej innej firmy.

Danny wydał zdławiony odgłos. - Każdej innej firmy? Kiedy idziesz zobaczyć się ze swoim księgowym, też potrzebujesz latarki? - Sprawdził ściany w pobliżu drzwi, ale nie znalazł włącznika światła.

Steve przestał słuchać i posunął się dalej w głąb magazynu. Mniej więcej sześć metrów od wejścia znajdowała się kolejna ściana. Nie była to tylna ściana magazynu, ponieważ z zewnątrz budynek wyglądał na znacznie większy. Przestrzeń pomiędzy ścianami przypominała typowy opuszczony magazyn - tu i ówdzie stały stare pudła i palety, zagrzebane pod warstwami kurzu. Steve zauważył, że od drzwi do ściany prowadziła ścieżka, którą ktoś oczyścił z pyłu i śmieci.

\- Słyszałeś coś? - zapytał Danny.

\- Nie - odparł z roztargnieniem Steve, całą swoją uwagę skupiwszy na ścianie, którą miał przed sobą.

Danny zmarszczył brwi. Coś było nie w porządku. Nie umiał jednak dokładnie określić, co powodowało jego niepokój. Coś się działo na samej granicy jego postrzegania - jakiś dźwięk, który nie do końca słyszał, albo jakiś ruch, który nie do końca widział. W pośpiechu dołączył do Steve'a, który w dalszym ciągu badał napotkaną ścianę.

\- To jest metal, gruba stal, nie jakaś marna blacha falista. Wygląda na to, że ktoś próbował ją zmatowić, a potem pozwolił, żeby osiadł na niej kurz, dzięki czemu trudniej będzie ją zauważyć. - Nieświadom narastającego zaniepokojenia Danny'ego, Steve zacisnął dłoń w pięść i uderzył kłykciami o metalową powierzchnię.

Głośny odgłos pukania odbił się echem w otchłani magazynu. Tym razem Danny był pewien, że widział, jak coś się rusza pośród cieni.

\- Steve! - Szarpnął swojego partnera za ramię, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. - Tam zdecydowanie coś jest.

Navy SEAL natychmiast zrobił się czujny, obrócił się plecami do metalowej ściany i z latarką w jednej, a bronią w drugiej ręce omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu niebezpieczeństwa. Po chwili pełnej napięcia Steve westchnął i rozluźnił się odrobinę.  
\- Danny, nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktoś tu był.

\- To raczej nie jest osoba - odpowiedział niepewnie Danny. - To coś mniejszego. - Problem w tym, że nie wiedział, jak ma wyjaśnić, co takiego zobaczył. Nagle, za ramieniem Steve'a, znowu dostrzegł jakiś mały, poruszający się kształt. - Spójrz! Tam! - zawołał, celując palcem w odpowiednim kierunku.

Trzymając latarkę, Steve obrócił się na pięcie i zobaczył... nie to, co powinien.  
\- Ta ścieżka prowadzi dalej wzdłuż tej ściany i skręca za róg. Chodźmy rzucić na to okiem. - Po tych słowach McGarrett ruszył przed siebie, zmierzając coraz głębiej do wnętrza magazynu.

Danny był w kropce. Naprawdę, naprawdę chciał wreszcie opuścić ten magazyn, ale nie mógł zostawić Steve'a bez wsparcia. Poza tym słońce już prawie zaszło, zatem latarka Steve'a stanowiła jedyne źródło światła.

Przeklinając pod nosem, Danny popędził za swoim partnerem. - Słuchaj, Cooke'a tu nie ma. Nie ma tu nikogo, kto mógłby nam coś o nim powiedzieć. Jest ciemno jak w dupie. Moim zdaniem powinniśmy stąd wyjść i wrócić jutro z Chinem i Kono. To może nawet nie jest to miejsce, którego szukamy.

Jednak Steve zdążył już zniknąć za rogiem i znaleźć drzwi wstawione w metalową ścianę. Podobnie jak ściana, były one wykonane z ciężkiej, grubej stali. Były także wyposażone w wyrafinowany zamek, którego otwarcie wymagało skanu siatkówki oka. O dziwo, drzwi były otwarte na oścież.

Danny z obawą przyjrzał się solidnym drzwiom. - To wygląda jak pieprzony bankowy skarbiec. Jeśli tam wejdziesz, a te drzwi się za tobą zatrzasną, to zostawię cię w środku.

Steve się roześmiał. - Jest zbyt ciemno, żeby tak naprawdę się tu rozejrzeć. Musimy spróbować włączyć jakieś porządne oświetlenie.

Mimo to omiótł wnętrze pomieszczenia światłem swojej latarki. W odróżnieniu od zewnętrznego obszaru magazynu, w środku było bardzo czysto. Dało się zauważyć dużą ilość sprzętu komputerowego najwyższej jakości, ale najwyraźniej wszystko zostało odcięte od zasilania. Znajdowało się tam również kilkanaście mikroskopów oraz inne wyposażenie, którego Steve w tym momencie nie rozpoznawał.

\- Kto by pomyślał? - odezwał się Danny. - To rzeczywiście jest laboratorium.

Steve skierował snop światła na ścianę pomieszczenia. - Jak myślisz, do czego one służą? - zapytał, przypatrując się kilku tuzinom ustawionych pod ścianą klatek, z których wszystkie miały otwarte drzwiczki.

Ale Danny przestał słuchać Steve'a, ponieważ - niech to szlag! - z całą pewnością usłyszał, że coś porusza się za jego plecami. Wyciągnął swój telefon i uruchomił aplikację z latarką. Łagodniejsze światło wydobywające się z jego telefonu nie odstraszyło źródła dziwnych odgłosów z tą samą skutecznością, z jaką wcześniej dokonała tego jaśniejsza latarka Steve'a. Jednak kiedy Danny w końcu zobaczył, co podążało za nimi, odkąd weszli do magazynu, rozpaczliwie pożałował, że tak się nie stało.

Nie będąc w stanie, po raz pierwszy i jedyny w swoim życiu, wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku, Danny cofnął się do tyłu o mały krok, wpadając na Steve'a.

Steve odwrócił się do Danny'ego, gotów wyrazić swoją irytację, ale natychmiast ujrzał wyraz czystego przerażenia na twarzy swojego partnera i wycelował własną latarkę w tę samą stronę, w którą Danny nadal kierował swój telefon. I wtedy to zobaczył: około metra nad ziemią, wczepiony w bok dużej skrzyni, siedział pająk. Stworzenie miało gruby, owłosiony tułów o przekątnej co najmniej trzydziestu centymetrów i osiem grubych, owłosionych odnóży, co w sumie dawało mu średnicę zdecydowanie przekraczającą pół metra. Na jego ciele nie było żadnych znaków szczególnych - cały pajęczak był czarny jak smoła. Był na tyle duży, że Steve widział światło odbijające się w jego licznych oczach oraz jego otwierające się i zamykające żuwaczki.

Pająk trwał w bezruchu przez minutę, patrząc na Steve'a i Danny'ego, którzy teraz stali obok siebie ramię w ramię. Steve miał ułamek sekundy, żeby pomyśleć: "Więc to po to były te klatki", a potem stworzenie jakby sprężyło się, zbierając się w sobie, i skoczyło prosto na nich. Jedynie znakomicie wyostrzony refleks rozwinięty w ciągu lat treningu na SEALa ocalił ich przed atakiem. Bez świadomego zamiaru Steve zamachnął się latarką, trafiając w gruby tułów pająka i posyłając go w powietrze prosto w mroczną przestrzeń magazynu.

Wciąż w bojowym nastawieniu, Steve w mgnieniu oka zadecydował, że ich obecna pozycja nie nadawała się do obrony. Było zbyt ciemno, za plecami mieli otwarte drzwi, liczebność wroga była nieznana, a wejście do magazynu nagle wydawało się znajdować bardzo, bardzo daleko.

\- Danny, musimy się stąd natychmiast wydostać!

\- Nie - z ust Danny'ego wydobył się przerażony szept. - Nie wiem, dokąd on poszedł. Nie wiem, czy nie ma ich więcej.

\- Danny! - Steve wyciągnął rękę i pstryknął palcami przed twarzą Danny'ego, żeby pomóc mu się skupić. - Nie możemy tu zostać. Myślę, że istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że te pająki są jadowite.

Danny skinął głową. W tym momencie pragnął wyjść z tego magazynu bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek pragnął czegokolwiek w swoim życiu. Pająki od zawsze stanowiły dla niego problem. To nie było męskie. Nauczył się to ukrywać. Mógł nawet zabijać te mniejsze. Jednak to monstrualne stworzenie, które na nich skoczyło, to było dla niego za wiele.

Steve zakreślił latarką większy okrąg. Teraz, kiedy wiedział, czego szuka, dojrzał kilkanaście włochatych kształtów czmychających przed światłem.

\- Za długo staliśmy w jednym miejscu - stwierdził. - Zaczynają się gromadzić. Danny, trzymaj się blisko mnie. Idziemy do drzwi, już!

Wydobył broń z kabury i żwawym krokiem ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Pająki były szybkie, ale Steve był doskonałym strzelcem - być może będzie miał szczęście, jeżeli jeszcze jeden spróbuje się do nich zbliżyć.

Za jego plecami Danny uczepił się tyłu jego koszuli. Wiedział, że zachowuje się jak mięczak i jak baba, ale tylko w ten sposób był w stanie zmusić swoje nogi do ruchu. Danny rozważył sens wydobycia własnej broni, jednak - chociaż strzelał całkiem dobrze - nie posiadał tak wyśmienitej celności jak Steve. Na dodatek w tak roztrzęsionym stanie, w jakim się obecnie znajdował, były spore szanse, że strzeliłby Steve'owi w plecy (co byłoby akurat tym, na co Steve zasługiwał za przyprowadzenie go tutaj).

Poruszali się prędko, w dobrym tempie pokonując dystans dzielący ich od drzwi. Steve żałował, że nie pomyślał wcześniej o przypięciu nasadki z latarką do swojego Sig-a. Choć obaj mężczyźni byli świadomi obecności stworzeń poruszających się w ciemności, jakimś cudem zdołali wyjść na zewnątrz bez konieczności odpierania kolejnego ataku.

Kiedy Steve zatrzymał się kilka metrów od budynku, Danny wszedł prosto na niego.

\- Możesz mnie teraz puścić, księżniczko. - Danny usłyszał złośliwy uśmieszek w głosie Steve'a, mimo iż wyższy mężczyzna był odwrócony tyłem do niego. Wydał cichy żałosny jęk i rozluźnił palce, które do tej pory zaciskał na koszuli Steve'a. Wiedział, że minie sporo czasu, zanim będzie mu wolno o tym zapomnieć.

Słońce zaszło już zupełnie i teren wokół magazynu oświetlało jedynie kilka słabych latarni przymocowanych do ścian sąsiednich budynków. Pośród głębokich cieni żaden z partnerów nie zauważył ciemnego, ośmionogiego kształtu, który siedział na stosie palet przed magazynem, tuż obok drzwi, zaledwie metr od głowy Danny'ego.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponownie muszę Was przeprosić za taką obsuwę w dostarczeniu nowego rozdziału – zwłaszcza że poprzedni urwał się w takim angstowym momencie – ale dopadły mnie jakieś paskudne mikroby i przez tydzień nie chciały puścić mnie do kompa   
> Postaram się uwinąć zresztą fika w jakimś przyzwoitym tempie, ale niczego nie mogę obiecać...
> 
> A póki co trzymajcie kciuki za Danny'ego i... **enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

 

\- To nie było naturalne, zgadza się? - zapytał Danny takim tonem, iż było jasne, że żąda odpowiedzi. - Znaczy, bywałeś w najróżniejszych chrzanionych dżunglach i widziałeś najróżniejsze popieprzone gówna, i wiesz, że to _coś_ nie było naturalne, zgadza się?

Steve rzeczywiście poświecił chwilę, aby się dobrze zastanowić. - Masz rację - musiał w końcu przyznać. - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby takie pająki występowały w naturze.

\- Więc co teraz robimy? - spytał Danny. Napięcie, jakie ogarnęło go w magazynie, powoli zaczynało go opuszczać wraz z opadającym poziomem adrenaliny. - Dzwonimy po hycla?

Zanim Steve miał szansę odpowiedzieć, jego wzrok przyciągnął niespodziewany ruch na stosie palet przy drzwiach. Działając instynktownie, odepchnął swojego niższego partnera jak najdalej od ciemnego włochatego kształtu, który właśnie skoczył w jego kierunku.

Na nieszczęście, pająk był zbyt szybki i znajdował się zbyt blisko, żeby Danny odsunął się całkowicie poza jego zasięg. Zamiast wylądować dokładnie na plecach Danny'ego, zahaczył się czterema odnóżami o jego lewe ramię, gdy przelatywał obok. Danny odruchowo walnął stwora prawą pięścią, trafiając prosto w jego miękki tułów. Uczepienie się tylko połową nóg nie wystarczyło, by pająk zdołał się utrzymać, i stworzenie ponownie znalazło się w powietrzu, tym razem nie z własnej woli. W tym momencie Steve płynnym ruchem uniósł swojego Sig-a, którego nadal trzymał w ręce, i trzykrotnie pociągnął za spust. Jedna z kul przeszyła włochatego pajęczaka i cisnęła nim przez otwarte drzwi z powrotem do wnętrza magazynu.

Nie mówiąc ani słowa, obaj mężczyźni rzucili się biegiem przez plac przed magazynem i wypadli na ulicę, gdzie zostawili zaparkowane Camaro. Steve sięgnął do klamki po stronie kierowcy, ale powstrzymał się, zanim za nią pociągnął. Mniejsze pająki mogły dostać się do samochodu. Czy któraś z części osłony silnika miała odpowiedni rozmiar, żeby coś tak dużego mogło się przez nią przecisnąć? Z racjonalnego punktu widzenia Steve nie sądził, by istniała taka możliwość, ale mimo to, tak na wszelki wypadek, być może powinni przejść się do końca ulicy (albo jeszcze dalej), zanim zadzwonią po wsparcie. Miał właśnie zapytać Danny'ego o zdanie, kiedy dotarło do niego, że jego partner stoi przy masce Camaro, gorączkowo szarpiąc za lewy rękaw swojej koszuli.

\- Danny, powiedz mi, co się dzieje! - zażądał, spiesząc z pomocą.

\- Ręka mnie piecze! To przeklęte stworzenie chyba mnie ugryzło!

Steve słyszał w głosie Danny'ego narastającą panikę. Obu mężczyznom stanął przed oczami obraz zwłok, które znaleźli w dżungli zaledwie tego ranka.

Steve wydobył mały składany nóż z jednej z wielu kieszeni swoich bojówek i prędko uporał się z odcięciem rękawa koszuli Danny'ego. Zaklął pod nosem, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że upuścił latarkę przy drzwiach magazynu, kiedy strzelał do pająka.

Nie mając lepszego pomysłu, musiał zrobić to, co Danny zrobił wcześniej, i uruchomił aplikację z latarką w swoim telefonie. W słabym świetle komórki obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli w skupieniu na ramię Danny'ego, zauważając natychmiast wypukły obrzęk, spłaszczony w górnej części, o średnicy kilku centymetrów. Na samym środku widniały dwie wściekle czerwone plamki - ślady po kłach pająka. Co więcej, wzdłuż ręki Danny'ego ciągnęły się falujące smugi fioletowych odbarwień, podążając wzdłuż linii żył tuż pod jego skórą.

\- Ugryzł mnie - oznajmił Danny niezwykle spokojnym tonem zważywszy na okoliczności.

\- Myślę, że tylko cię drasnął - odparł Steve, próbując dodać im obu otuchy. - W apteczce w schowku pod deską rozdzielczą jest zimny kompres. Przyłóż go sobie do ręki, a ja zadzwonię po karetkę.

\- Czy jest w tym schowku coś, co może wysadzić mnie w powietrze? - zapytał Danny, usiłując wykorzystać sarkazm, żeby ukryć przed swoim partnerem to, jak bardzo miejsce ugryzienia pulsowało bólem.

Steve zignorował go, zajęty informowaniem dyspozytora o szczegółach sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdowali. Kiedy upewnił się, że zarówno karetka jak i HPD już do nich jadą, podszedł do miejsca, gdzie Danny opierał się o bok samochodu, przyciskając do ramienia zimny okład.

\- Nie czujesz żadnego drętwienia, ani nie masz problemów z oddychaniem, no nie? - odezwał się, próbując nadać tym pytaniom swobodne brzmienie, a jednocześnie starając się, bez powodzenia, wyczytać coś z bladej twarzy Danny'ego w przyćmionym świetle.

\- Nie, tylko piecze jak diabli i rozprzestrzenia się w stronę dłoni.

\- To dobry znak. Przynajmniej wiemy, że grawitacja i krążenie krwi kierują jad wzdłuż twojej ręki, a nie ku sercu.

Z oddali dotarło do nich wycie syreny karetki.  
\- Następnym razem, kiedy zechcesz obejrzeć jakiś ciemny, przyprawiający o ciarki magazyn, robisz to w pojedynkę - poinformował SEALa Danny, gdy znaleźli się w zasięgu błyskających świateł zwiastujących nadejście pomocy.

Steve cofnął się o kilka kroków, ustępując miejsca dwóm sanitariuszom, którzy podeszli do Danny'ego i prawie natychmiast zapakowali go na tył karetki.  
\- Zabieramy go do Queen's. Już tam na nas czekają z surowicą o szerokim spektrum działania - oświadczył kierowca. - Jeśli ta surowica okaże się nieskuteczna, byłoby najlepiej, gdyby laboratorium mogło zbadać pająka, który go ugryzł. Nie widział pan przypadkiem, w którą stronę uciekł?

Steve obejrzał się za siebie na mroczny magazyn. Powiedział dyspozytorowi, że chodzi o ukąszenie przez pająka, jednak nie próbował wyjaśniać dziwacznej natury rzeczonego pajęczaka, obawiając się, że nieporozumienie mogłoby opóźnić przyjazd pogotowia.  
\- Myślę, że dam radę jakiegoś znaleźć. Musi być żywy?

\- Żywy jest lepszy od martwego, ale martwy jest lepszy niż żaden. A gdyby nie udało się panu go znaleźć, to może jeden z was będzie mógł wskazać go w książce.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, że znajdziemy takiego pająka w jakiejś książce - odrzekł Steve, omijając kierowcę, żeby wsunąć głowę do tylnej części karetki, zanim drugi sanitariusz zdąży zatrzasnąć drzwi. - Danny, muszę dopilnować, żeby HPD zabezpieczyło ten teren i wyłapało wszystkie... okazy. Przyjadę do ciebie do szpitala, gdy tylko będę mógł. Prawdopodobnie zanim tutaj skończymy, lekarze będą gotowi odesłać cię do domu.

Danny uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, ale ten uśmiech nie sięgnął jego oczu. Doceniał to, że Steve próbuje go uspokoić, lecz ciężko mu było myśleć o czymkolwiek innym poza potwornym pieczeniem, które czuł w swojej ręce.  
\- Zrób coś dla mnie, zadzwoń do Rachel. Na wypadek gdyby coś przedostało się do mediów. Żeby mogła mieć kontrolę nad tym, co zobaczy Grace.

\- Zadzwonię, ale ty wyjdziesz z tego, jeszcze zanim Grace wstanie jutro do szkoły. - Steve cofnął się, pozwalając sanitariuszowi na zamknięcie drzwi, po czym odprowadził spojrzeniem odjeżdżającą karetkę.

W międzyczasie na miejsce dotarło kilka radiowozów, a policjanci zebrali się w grupę, czekając, aż McGarrett wprowadzi ich w sytuację. Steve był nieco zaskoczony, że Cruze'a Kono nie było jeszcze widać. Zakładał, że Chin i Kono zdążyli do tej pory dowiedzieć się o jego wcześniejszej rozmowie z centralą i byli właśnie w drodze, żeby do niego dołączyć, jednak wyciągnął komórkę, aby do nich zadzwonić, tak na wszelki wypadek. Potrzebował ich do pomocy przy zabezpieczaniu i oględzinach magazynu. Dopiero wtedy, oczywiście, gdy pająki zostaną schwytane, a jednego z nich odeśle do Queen's Medical Canter, żeby trafił do tamtejszego laboratorium, gdyby był potrzebny Danny'emu.

Na wyświetlaczu swojego telefonu Steve zobaczył powiadomienie o nieodebranym połączeniu i nagranej wiadomości od China. Wybrał numer poczty głosowej, żeby odsłuchać nagranie:  
"Szefie, bądźcie ostrożni w tym magazynie. Max potwierdził, że naszą ofiarą jest Matthew Cooke, a także powiedział, że przyczyną śmierci był jakiś naprawdę egzotyczny jad. W tym laboratorium może być coś, co gryzie."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Steve stuknął palcem w ekran swojego telefonu z większą siłą niż było to absolutnie konieczne, żeby skasować wiadomość od China. Dokładnie w tym momencie czerwony Cruze Kono nareszcie podjechał i zatrzymał się obok Camaro. Steve był wdzięczny, widząc pozostałych dwoje członków swojego zespołu. Chciał jak najprędzej zabezpieczyć to miejsce przestępstwa, żeby móc sprawdzić, co z Dannym.

Zanim Steve miał szansę streścić sytuację Kono i Chinowi, do ich trójki dołączył wyraźnie wzburzony Mark Wong, kapitan HPD.  
\- Co to wszystko, do diabła, ma znaczyć, McGarrett? Zażądałeś, żeby zgłosili się tutaj wszyscy policjanci będący na służbie! I na dodatek chciałeś przyjazdu ekipy od wyłapywania zwierząt? Masz świadomość, że w sprawie ich usług musimy zwracać się do Towarzystwa Ochrony Zwierząt*, a oni z całą pewnością nie dyżurują o północy?

Steve skierował swoje nieobecne spojrzenie na pechowego mężczyznę. - Ten magazyn jest pełen bardzo dużych, bardzo jadowitych pająków. Trzeba je wszystkie niezwłocznie schwytać, zanim zaczną stanowić zagrożenie dla całej wyspy. Następnie należy zebrać wszystkie dowody znajdujące się w tym budynku, które pomogą nam znaleźć ludzi odpowiedzialnych za te pająki.

Wong parsknął drwiąco. - Pająki? Kto by pomyślał, że supertwardziel McGarrett boi się...

Jego wypowiedź przerwały odgłosy strzałów. W ciemności, gdy dźwięki odbijały się echem od pustych budynków, dla większości ludzi byłoby rzeczą niemożliwą, by dokładnie wskazać miejsce, w którym strzelano. Steve McGarrett nie należał do większości ludzi. Wyciągnął własną broń i pobiegł na plac przed magazynem, a następnie skręcił za róg budowli. Kono z Chinem pędzili tuż za nim.

Znaleźli dwoje funkcjonariuszy policji leżących na ziemi. Kobieta, trzęsąc się gwałtownie, czołgała się w kierunku ulicy, porzuciwszy swój pistolet. Drugi policjant w ogóle się nie ruszał. Chin skierował latarkę na nieruchomą postać i właśnie wtedy Five-0, Mark Wong oraz grupa policjantów, która przybiegła za nimi ujrzeli gigantycznego pająka, który siedział na plecach powalonego mężczyzny.

\- Chin, musimy złapać go żywcem - szepnął nagląco McGarrett, nie chcąc sprowokować pająka do ataku ani ucieczki. Poruszając się powoli i ostrożnie, sięgnął po leżącą na ziemi częściowo połamaną skrzynkę. Odsunął się kilka kroków od China, zwiększając dzielącą ich odległość. Połyskujące w ciemności liczne oczy pająka śledziły każdy jego ruch.

Rozumiejąc plan McGarretta, Chin rzucił się do przodu i wykorzystał długi uchwyt latarki, żeby strącić pająka z ciała nieszczęsnego policjanta i przewrócić go na plecy. Podobnie jak wiele innych owadów i pajęczaków, ten również nie potrafił natychmiast stanąć na nogi, co dało Steve'owi kilka sekund, których potrzebował na uwięzienie pająka pod skrzynką.

Kono klęknęła na ziemi przy rannym mężczyźnie. - Sprowadźcie dla niego karetkę, natychmiast! - Użyła małego noża, żeby rozciąć jego koszulę i posługując się latarką przy swoim breloczku, obejrzała jego plecy. - Został ukąszony. Skóra wokół miejsca ugryzienia już zaczęła czernieć, a jego puls jest bardzo wolny.  
Kilku funkcjonariuszy HPD podbiegło do niej, żeby udzielić pomocy.

Wong wydawał się zszokowany wydarzeniami ostatnich paru minut. Chin złapał go za ramię i potrząsnął nim, żeby mężczyzna się skupił.  
\- Potrzebujemy tutaj reflektorów. Poza tym potrzebny nam ktoś od wyłapywania zwierząt. Cały teren musi zostać odgrodzony. Później skontaktuj się z kimś z zoo albo z uniwersytetu. Bierz się do roboty!

Steve w tym czasie, zachowując niezbędną ostrożność, zajmował się połamaną skrzynką. Uwięziony pająk był już na nogach i teraz szukał drogi ucieczki. Jego grube owłosione odnóża raz po raz wysuwały się pomiędzy pękniętymi listewkami. Żaden z otworów nie był wystarczająco duży, żeby pająk mógł wystawić na zewnątrz swoją obrzydliwą głowę, ale skrzynka mogła się rozpaść w każdej chwili. Póki co, Steve musiał przyciskać ją do ziemi, jednocześnie unikając zetknięcia się z wystającymi spomiędzy desek odnóżami.

\- Przynieście tu jakąś klatkę - NATYCHMIAST! - rozkazał McGarrett. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na młodym policjancie, którego ładowano do karetki. - Od tego, czy to stworzenie dotrze do szpitala, zależy ludzkie życie.

_H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50_

Wiele przecznic dalej, ze swojego apartamentu na wysokim piętrze, doktor Martin Neuberg obserwował rozwój wypadków przy magazynie przez lornetkę o dużej mocy. Wynajął to mieszkanie specjalnie ze względu na ten widok. Gratulował sobie w duchu, że jego dbałość o szczegóły właśnie się opłaciła.

Oczywiście, gdyby wszystko ułożyło się według idealnego scenariusza, służby policyjne nie odkryłyby jego laboratorium w tak krótkim czasie. Neuberg próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy w budynku pozostało cokolwiek, co mogłoby naprowadzić ich na jego ślad. Był zmuszony opuścić tamto miejsce w takim pośpiechu, że nie mógł mieć całkowitej pewności.

Neuberg zerknął przez ramię na przykryty ciężką plandeką wózek, na którym znajdowały się ostatnie owoce jego eksperymentów, wszystkie bezpiecznie zamknięte w swoich klatkach. Reszta rzeczy, których potrzebował, została wcześniej spakowana i czekała przy drzwiach w dwóch dużych torbach.

Lepiej dmuchać na zimne, powiedział sobie. Jego spotkanie z kupcami miało się odbyć za mniej niż dwanaście godzin. Zanim do tego dojdzie, mógł zabić trochę czasu w jakimś lokalu w mieście. Neuberg chwycił swoje torby. Zamierzał zanieść je do furgonetki, a potem wrócić na górę i przewieźć wózek windą dla personelu.

Był całkiem zadowolony z tego, w jaki sposób toczyły się wydarzenia. Byłby mniej zadowolony, gdyby zauważył owłosione odnóża wynurzające się spod plandeki wózka.

_H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50_

Po tym, jak funkcjonariusz Rhee został przeniesiony do karetki i zabrany do szpitala, na terenie wokół magazynu natychmiast zapanował kontrolowany chaos. Rozstawiono potężne reflektory. Keiko Cunha, ekspert z zoo w Honolulu, zgromadził zespół składający się z kilku asystentów dozorców zoo, paru doktorantów z uniwersytetu oraz z przedstawicieli Towarzystwa Ochrony Zwierząt, którzy współpracowali z HPD.

Ich pierwszym zadaniem było umieszczenie pająka, którego schwytał McGarrett, w ciężkim akwarium. Szklany pojemnik spoczywał obecnie na tylnym siedzeniu Camaro. Pokrywa została szczelnie zamknięta - Steve sprawdził to własnoręcznie - jednak mimo to co jakiś czas spoglądał we wsteczne lusterko, żeby mieć na oku swój ładunek, pędząc ulicami w kierunku Queen's Medical Center. Pająk rzucał się wściekle na ścianki akwarium, usiłując się uwolnić, ale nie miał szans z grubym szkłem.

Technicznie rzecz biorąc, ktokolwiek mógłby dostarczyć tego pająka do szpitala, lecz dopóki magazyn nie zostanie oczyszczony z pajęczaków, Steve nie miał tam zbyt wiele do zrobienia. Natomiast w ten sposób mógł osobiście sprawdzić, jak się czuje Danny.

Przed szpitalem czekało już na Steve'a dwóch lekarzy oraz profesor z uniwersytetu (to jej doktoranci pomagali przy oczyszczeniu magazynu). Te trzy osoby wchodziły w skład zespołu, który miał się zająć zbadaniem schwytanego pająka. Steve pomógł im przenieść akwarium na wózek.

Jeden z lekarzy został nieco z tyłu, by przekazać Steve'owi najnowsze wiadomości.  
\- Jestem doktor Loudon. Odpowiadam za leczenie detektywa Williamsa i funkcjonariusza Rhee'a. Może znajdziemy jakieś spokojniejsze miejsce, żeby porozmawiać? - oznajmił i poprowadził Steve'a ku małej poczekalni niedaleko szpitalnego wejścia.

Pomieszczenie było puste, więc Steve mógł od razu przejść do rzeczy: - Czy mój partner wyjdzie z tego?

\- Detektyw Williams otrzymał bardzo małą dawkę jadu. Podanie surowicy o szerokim spektrum działania nie przyniosło zbyt dobrych rezultatów. Wygląda na to, że zakażenie przestało się rozprzestrzeniać, jednak surowica nie zneutralizowała jadu, który już przeniknął do tkanek.

\- Co to oznacza?  
Wiele osób czuło lęk na widok zmarszczonych brwi McGarretta, a doktor Loudon nie był wyjątkiem. Pospiesznie przystąpił do przekazania komandorowi lepszych wieści:

\- Teraz, kiedy możemy zbadać żywy okaz, powinniśmy być w stanie zsyntetyzować konkretną surowicę. Detektyw Williams wróci do zdrowia. Jego ramię może pozostać osłabione przez jakiś czas, ale to nie powinno trwać dłużej niż kilka dni.

Steve kiwnął głową. - W jakim stanie jest funkcjonariusz Rhee?

Twarz doktora Loudona przybrała poważny wyraz. - Funkcjonariusz Rhee zmarł wkrótce po przywiezieniu do szpitala. Dawka jadu była zbyt silna, a ukąszenie znajdowało się bezpośrednio w obrębie klatki piersiowej, przez co uszkodzenie organów wewnętrznych nastąpiło błyskawicznie. Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić.

Steve przez moment odczuwał żal z powodu policjanta, który stracił życie. Poczuł także przelotne wyrzuty sumienia, ponieważ ulżyło mu, że to nie Danny został śmiertelnie ukąszony. Zaraz jednak odsunął na bok żal i poczucie winy i wrócił do wykonywania swoich obowiązków:  
\- Nie wiemy, ile takich pająków znajduje się na wolności, ani do czego miały posłużyć. Czy nowa surowica będzie skuteczna, jeżeli pojawią się kolejne ofiary ukąszeń?

\- To zależy od rozmiaru ukąszenia, jego lokalizacji na ciele danej osoby oraz od czasu, który upłynie pomiędzy ukąszeniem a podjęciem leczenia. - Loudon uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - Muszę już iść do laboratorium. Za mniej więcej godzinę powinniśmy być w stanie podać surowicę detektywowi Williamsowi.

_H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50_

Danny Williams ułożył się wygodniej na poduszkach i starał się opróżnić swoją głowę ze wszystkich myśli. Niestety, Danny myślał w sposób bardzo podobny do tego jak mówił - nieprzerwanym strumieniem. Wiedział, że powinien spać (już dawno minęła północ), ale jego prawe ramię piekło dokuczliwie, a poza tym, co było jeszcze bardziej niepokojące, stracił czucie w lewej dłoni.

Danny próbował ocenić stan swojej lewej ręki, kłując wnętrze dłoni łyżkowidelcem, który otrzymał wcześniej razem z kubeczkiem galaretki, kiedy Steve wetknął głowę do jego pokoju.  
\- Jeśli naprawdę chcesz się zadźgać, mam przy sobie coś, co jest rzeczywiście ostre i nie jest zrobione z plastiku - zaoferował Steve.

Danny nagrodził go słabym uśmiechem. - Nie czuję swojej dłoni. Nie czuję swojej dłoni, a moje ramię robi się czarne... tak samo jak Cooke. - Czując narastającą panikę, szarpnął za szpitalną koszulę i odsłonił ramię, żeby pokazać je Steve'owi. Skóra na ramieniu faktycznie przybrała odstręczający fioletowy kolor, ale nie była czarna jak u Cooke'a czy Rhee'a.

Steve przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się ręce Danny'ego, po czym spojrzał w zaniepokojone oczy swojego partnera.  
\- Danny, widziałem, jak to wygląda, gdy ktoś umiera z powodu tego jadu. TOBIE nic takiego nie grozi. - Nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego, dopóki nie zobaczył, że Danny zaczyna się rozluźniać, przynajmniej odrobinę. - Przywiozłem tu jednego pająka i w tej chwili laboratorium zajmuje się syntetyzowaniem surowicy. Twoja ręka przez jakiś czas będzie zdrętwiała, ale wyjdziesz stąd, zanim będziesz musiał zjeść śniadanie tym łyżkowidelcem.

Danny westchnął ze smutkiem. - Kto umarł? Powiedz mi, co tam się działo.

Steve przysunął sobie krzesło dla gości blisko łóżka i zrelacjonował Danny'emu wszystko, do czego doszło pod magazynem.

Kiedy skończył mówić, Danny oparł się na poduszkach i odetchnął. - Steve, przychodzi mi do głowy kilkanaście powodów, czemu ktoś mógł chcieć stworzyć gigantyczne zmutowane pająki... do diabła, ty pewnie potrafisz wymyślić ich jeszcze więcej... i żaden z nich nie jest dobry.

\- Masz rację - zgodził się Steve, przybierając wyjątkowo poważną minę. - Jestem bardziej kreatywny niż ty.

Danny zaczął wymachiwać rękami, jeszcze zanim był w stanie sformułować stosowną odpowiedź. - Bardziej kreatywny? Chodziło mi o to, że jesteś ciężko niezrównoważonym i obłąkanym osobnikiem.

Zanim obaj mężczyźni zdążyli wdać się w prawdziwą dyskusję w tej kwestii, do pokoju wszedł doktor Loudon oraz jedna z pielęgniarek.  
\- Mamy surowicę. Jest pan gotowy, żebym ją panu podał, detektywie?

Steve usunął się z drogi, przestawiając krzesło do kąta i obserwując w milczeniu podawanie zastrzyku. Usadowił się ponownie na krześle, podczas gdy pielęgniarka sprawdzała wskazania funkcji życiowych Danny'ego, a doktor Loudon robił notatki odnośnie koloru i rozmiaru śladów na ramieniu Danny'ego.

Następną rzeczą, jaka dotarła do świadomości Steve'a, były wibracje jego komórki, które obudziły go z koszmaru o błyszczących pajęczych oczach. Widząc, że w pokoju nie ma teraz nikogo oprócz Danny'ego, przełączył telefon na głośnomówiący:  
\- Możesz mówić, Kono, jestem tu razem z Dannym.

\- Danny, jak się czujesz? - Nawet poprzez maleńki głośnik telefonu troska w głosie Kono była oczywista.

\- Surowica zaczęła działać. Obrzydliwe kolory jeszcze się utrzymują, ale pieczenie zniknęło. - Danny był znacznie bardziej rozluźniony niż wcześniej. - Skoro już obudziłaś naszą Śpiącą Królewnę, może mu powiesz, jak ciężko pracowaliście, kiedy on ucinał sobie drzemkę?

Kono praktycznie słyszała przez telefon piorunujące spojrzenie Steve'a, więc nie zwlekała z odpowiedzią: - Magazyn jest czysty i możemy wejść do środka. Prawdopodobnie udało się wyłapać wszystkie pająki.

\- Dzięki, Kono. - Steve posłał Danny'emu ostre spojrzenie. - Zrobiliście to, co wam kazałem?

\- Oczywiście, szefie. Oboje z Chinem zdrzemnęliśmy się na zmianę, kiedy pozostali zajmowali się pająkami.

\- Świetnie, już do was jadę. Ty i Chin zacznijcie beze mnie. Teraz liczy się każda chwila. - McGarrett zakończył rozmowę i przeciągnął się, żeby pozbyć się odrętwienia po spaniu na twardym krześle. - Co Loudon powiedział na temat twojej ręki?

\- Chcą mnie poobserwować jeszcze przez kilka godzin i powinienem zostać wypisany zaraz po śniadaniu. Wygląda na to, że jednak będę potrzebował tego łyżkowidelca.

\- Prześpij się trochę. Jutro będziesz najbardziej wypoczęty z nas wszystkich. Być może z powodu swojej ręki zostaniesz w biurze, ale za to będziesz mógł sprawdzić kilka tropów. - Steve ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

\- Hej, McGarrett - Danny zatrzymał go w progu - Kono powiedziała, że PRAWDOPODOBNIE wyłapali wszystkie pająki. Lepiej uważajcie tam na siebie.

Steve kiwnął głową i obdarzył Danny'ego swoim charakterystycznym półuśmiechem. - Ty też na siebie uważaj. Jeden z pająków jest w tym szpitalu, a te stworzenia trudno utrzymać w klatkach.

Wpatrując się z oburzeniem w zamknięte drzwi, Danny ułożył się na łóżku, żeby złapać kilka godzin snu. Nie zamierzał nigdy przyznać się Steve'owi, że zostawił włączone światło i dla pewności ciasno owinął się kocem.

 

____________________________________

* Towarzystwo Ochrony Zwierząt - oryg. _Humane Society_ \- nie znam i nie znalazłam polskiego odpowiednika tej nazwy, więc musiałam improwizować; w każdym razie chodzi o stowarzyszenie walczące np. o humanitarne traktowanie zwierząt ([Hawajskie Humane Society na angielskiej wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hawaiian_Humane_Society))

**** nieobecne spojrzenie - oryg. _thousand-yard glare_ ; w zasadzie można się spotkać z dosłownym tłumaczeniem "spojrzenie tysiąca jardów", ale wolałam coś, co brzmi bardziej... 'literacko' ;) Dla zainteresowanych skąd i po co wzięło się to określenie - [artykuł w polskiej wiki](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thousand-yard_stare)

**** łyżkowidelec - język polski znowu sucks, ponieważ angielskie słówko _spork_ (połączenie _spoon_ oraz _fork_ ) wygląda i brzmi o wiele ładniej ;p

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Steve zatrzymał Camaro przed magazynem i zwalczył pokusę, by na kilka minut zamknąć oczy. Do wschodu słońca zostały tylko dwie godziny, a drzemka, na którą pozwolił sobie w szpitalnym pokoju Danny'ego, nie wystarczyła na regenerację sił.  
Najwyraźniej tracę formę, pomyślał w duchu, przypominając sobie czasy, gdy jako SEAL obywał się bez snu przez o wiele dłuższy czas. Odsunąwszy na bok zmęczenie, Steve podszedł do funkcjonariuszki HPD, która pełniła wartę przy drzwiach magazynu.

\- Komandorze McGarrett, pańscy detektywi są już w środku - zameldowała. - Mamy dla pana gotowy ekwipunek, wystarczy, że pójdzie pan tam - wskazała ręką na znajdujące się kilka metrów dalej stanowisko, gdzie zgromadzono cały niezbędny sprzęt.

\- Ekwipunek?

\- Każdy, kto wchodzi do magazynu, musi mieć na sobie kompletne wyposażenie SWAT. Elementy kuloodporne pomogą osłonić pana przed pająkami, jeśli jeszcze jakieś się tam ukrywają - wyjaśniła, po czym nachyliła się bliżej i zniżonym głosem dodała: - Kwadrans temu jeden z nich skoczył Barnesowi na nogę. Połamał sobie żuwaczki na płytce z kevlaru.

Wbrew przekonaniu pewnego blondwłosego detektywa, że Steve miał uporczywą tendencję do wariackiej brawury, McGarrett tak naprawdę wiedział, kiedy należy podjąć stosowne środki ostrożności. Bez jednego słowa sprzeciwu nałożył ochronny uniform SWAT i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wyobrażając sobie, jaki dumny byłby Danny, gdyby mógł zobaczyć tę demonstrację zdrowego rozsądku.

Wewnątrz magazynu Steve odnalazł China i Kono, którzy nadzorowali pracę niewielkiej grupy techników w pomieszczeniu służącym za laboratorium. Wszyscy mieli na sobie taką samą ciężką odzież bojową.

\- Czego zdążyliście się dowiedzieć? - zwrócił się do członków swojego zespołu.

\- Chardina Labs dzierżawiło cały budynek, ale to wygląda na jedyny obszar, z jakiego korzystali. Pozostała część magazynu, łącznie z pomieszczeniem biurowym, nie była używana od lat - poinformował go Chin.

Steve kiwnął głową. - Mamy coś na temat samego Chardina Labs?

\- 'Chardina' to anagram słowa '[arachnid](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arachnid)'? - zasugerowała Kono, po czym przybrała poważniejszy ton: - Próbowałam powiązać to przedsiębiorstwo z jakąś osobą, ale każdy trop prowadził w ślepą uliczkę. Wszelkie płatności, jakich dokonano za sam budynek oraz za wyposażenie, uregulowano w gotówce. - Przerwała, by stłumić ziewnięcie. - Jutro... to znaczy dzisiaj za kilka godzin... zbierzemy zeznania świadków i zobaczymy, czy uda nam się zdobyć rysopis człowieka, który wpłacał te wszystkie pieniądze.

Steve ponownie skinął głową, jak zawsze będąc pod wrażeniem tego, jak ta początkująca policjantka radziła sobie podczas trudnych śledztw.

Chin w tym czasie odszedł na bok, żeby przyjrzeć się niektórym z komputerów. - To zostało wyczyszczone przez kogoś, kto wiedział, co robi. Nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób pająki wydostały się z klatek, ale nie zrobiono tego w pośpiechu. Ktokolwiek za to odpowiada, być może zaplanował porzucenie tego laboratorium i celowo wypuścił pająki. Może to miał być jakiś test.

\- Czyli natknęliśmy się na tę sprawę, kiedy było już po wszystkim, i nawet jeśli można odzyskać jakieś dane z tego sprzętu, to nie mamy czasu, żeby na to czekać - podsumował Steve.

\- Zgadza się, bracie - potwierdził Chin.

\- Wobec tego wracajmy do naszej siedziby. Prześpimy się kilka godzin, a potem rozdzielimy się i odwiedzimy firmy, które zaopatrywały Chardina Labs, gdy tylko będą otwarte - mówiąc to, Steve prowadził ich przez magazyn w kierunku drzwi. - Danny powinien zostać wypisany ze szpitala najpóźniej przed południem, więc będziemy mogli przekazywać mu zebrane informacje.

Rozstawione w całym budynku reflektory rozpraszały cienie, które prześladowały Steve'a i Danny'ego w czasie ich wcześniejszej wizyty. Właśnie dzięki temu, kiedy Steve się odwrócił, by upewnić się, że jego zespół zrozumiał jego plan, zauważył opasły czarny kształt spadający z sufitu prosto na Kono.

Bez chwili wahania McGarrett rzucił się na szczupłą dziewczynę, przewracając ją na ziemię i przykrywając ją własnym ciałem. W następnym momencie poczuł przyprawiający o mdłości ciężar pająka, który wylądował na jego plecach, wyciskając całe powietrze z jego płuc. Grube włochate nogi stworzenia zamortyzowały siłę upadku z wysokości drugiego piętra i pająk natychmiast podjął próbę zatopienia swoich kłów w plecach Steve'a. Jedynie ciężka kamizelka kuloodporna ocaliła McGarretta.

Uwięziona pod swoim znacznie większym szefem oraz ogromnym pajęczakiem, Kono nie była w stanie uciec, ale wciąż mogła poruszać jedną ręką. Złapała za nóż, który McGarrett przypiął po zewnętrznej stronie stroju SWAT, i wbiła ostrze w bok pająka, który w dalszym ciągu zażarcie usiłował przegryźć się przez kamizelkę Steve'a, żeby dosięgnąć jego pleców.

Pod wpływem bólu stworzenie stanęło dęba na tylnych odnóżach, wyrywając nóż z ręki Kono, obróciło się i pognało w czeluście magazynu, zostawiając za sobą ślady czarnej cieczy.

Uważając, żeby nie przygnieść Kono, Steve pozbierał się z ziemi i wyraźnie miał zamiar ruszyć w pościg.

\- McGarrett! A ty dokąd? - zapytał ostro Chin, chwytając młodszego mężczyznę za ramię.

\- On uciekł z moim nożem. Chcę go odzyskać - wyjaśnił rzeczowo Steve, jakby to była najnormalniejsza reakcja na świecie. Chin popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, chwilowo zbyt osłupiały, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Za nimi Kono również wstała z podłogi, rozglądając się gorączkowo we wszystkich kierunkach w poszukiwaniu kolejnych pająków.  
\- Kupię ci nowy nóż, szefie. Tylko wynośmy się stąd.

Steve miał taką minę, jakby chciał zaprotestować, jednak przeszkodził mu w tym dzwonek jego komórki. Zerknąwszy na wyświetlacz, zobaczył numer Danny'ego. W jednej sekundzie zapomniał o swoim nożu.  
\- Danny, nie powinieneś teraz spać? Coś nie w porządku z surowicą?

\- Mamy duży problem. Na ostry dyżur przywieziono kobietę ukąszoną przez pająka. Zmarła, zanim karetka dotarła do szpitala - zameldował Danny.

\- Była tutaj, w magazynie? - zapytał Steve, rozglądając się dookoła, jakby dzięki temu miał zobaczyć, czy kogoś nie brakuje. Jedyne, co zauważył, to to, że Kono próbowała nonszalancko czmychnąć za próg magazynu.

\- Nie, ekipa karetki zabrała ją z jakiegoś apartamentowca. Ten budynek nie znajdował się nawet szczególnie blisko naszego magazynu.

\- Przyślij nam adres, to pojedziemy się tam rozejrzeć - nakazał mu Steve.

\- Nie.

\- Chwila... co powiedziałeś? - Steve wydawał się nie być w stanie pojąć tej prostej odpowiedzi. - Co, do diabła, miało znaczyć to "nie"?

\- Najpierw przyjedziesz tutaj po mnie, a potem razem obejrzymy ten apartamentowiec - oznajmił Danny.

\- Jeszcze cię nie wypisali. Nie mamy czasu, żeby czekać.

\- Wypiszę się na własne żądanie, zanim tu dotrzesz. I tak mieli mnie wypuścić za dwie czy trzy godziny.

\- Nie zgadzam się - odparł Steve stanowczym tonem, który nie pozostawiał miejsca na dyskusję.

Danny, oczywiście, w ogóle się tym nie przejął. - Nie możesz nie zgadzać się z MOJĄ decyzją, Stevenie zostałem-postrzelony-dźgnięty nożem-i-wysadzony w powietrze-i-wychodzę-żeby-strzelać-do-ludzi-którzy-są-za-to-odpowiedzialni McGarrett.

\- Danny...

\- Nie. Przyjedziesz tu po mnie albo wezwę sobie taksówkę, a ty będziesz musiał mi zwrócić opłatę za przejazd.

Steve uznał swoją porażkę. - Dobra, już po ciebie jadę. Lepiej, żebyś czekał na mnie przed szpitalem. Musimy się spieszyć. Prześlij tamten adres Chinowi, żeby mógł sprawdzić ludzi, którzy wynajmują tam mieszkania.

Zakończywszy rozmowę, McGarrett podążył za Chinem na zewnątrz. - Jak tylko sprawdzisz tych najemców, daj nam znać, czy coś rzuciło ci się w oczy.

\- Nie zamierzałem trzymać tego w tajemnicy, bracie - zbeształ go lekko Chin.

Steve przystanął na moment i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - Nie, oczywiście, że nie miałeś takiego zamiaru. Wybacz. - Rozejrzał się wokół, aż zobaczył zbliżającą się do nich Kono. - Wszystko z tobą w porządku? Nie chciałem wylądować na tobie z takim impetem.

\- Nic mi nie jest - zapewniła go. - Dziękuję, że nie pozwoliłeś, żeby ten _stwór_ wylądował na mojej głowie. - Zadygotała z obrzydzeniem.

Steve przebiegł na drugą stronę ulicy do zaparkowanego Camaro.  
\- Właśnie włożyłam ci do bagażnika uniform SWAT dla Danny'ego - zawołała za nim Kono.

Steve zamachał ręką, żeby dać jej znać, że ją usłyszał. Miał już wsiąść do samochodu, ale zatrzymał się i obejrzał za siebie na Kono i China.  
\- Powiedzcie HPD, że kiedy znajdą pająka z wbitym w niego nożem, to ten nóż jest mój i chcę go dostać z powrotem.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Zgodnie z poleceniem, Danny stał przed wejściem na ostry dyżur, kiedy Steve podjechał na szpitalny parking. Gdy tylko wskoczył do samochodu, zdjął z ramienia temblak i rzucił go na tylne siedzenie. Steve powstrzymał się od komentarza, ale zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Danny zaczął niezdarnie mocować się ze swoim pasem bezpieczeństwa.

\- Może jednak powinieneś trzymać tę rękę na temblaku? - zasugerował.

Danny zbył go machnięciem ręki. - Nic mnie nie boli. Po prostu mam wrażenie, jakby moje palce były za grube i nie chcą robić tego, co im każę. Poza tym - dodał, omiatając wzrokiem kompletną odzież bojową SWAT, którą Steve miał na sobie - temblak nie pasowałby do reszty tej kreacji. Bo przywiozłeś dla mnie coś podobnego, no nie?

Steve kiwnął głową, manewrując w gęstniejącym porannym ruchu ulicznym. - Twoje wyposażenie jest w bagażniku - oznajmił, po czym przez resztę drogi relacjonował Danny'emu wydarzenia, do jakich doszło w magazynie.

\- Czyli Kono musiała uratować cię przed tym pająkiem? - zapytał Danny, a na jego ustach błąkał się drobny uśmieszek.

\- Opisałbym to raczej jako wzajemny ratunek.

\- Tak czy siak, cieszę się, że Kono nic się nie stało - odparł Danny, wysiadając z samochodu, gdy Steve zaparkował przed apartamentowcem, który mieli obejrzeć.

\- Kono? A co ze mną? - zawołał za nim Steve.

Teren wokół budynku został już odgrodzony przez HPD. Właśnie trwała ewakuacja ostatnich mieszkańców, których eskortowano do czekającego autobusu. Podczas gdy Steve ruszył na poszukiwania policjanta kierującego całą akcją, żeby wprowadził go w sytuację, Danny wyciągnął swój telefon, żeby skontaktować się z Chinem i Kono i sprawdzić, czego dowiedzieli się o lokatorach budynku. Być może szczęście zaczynało im sprzyjać, ponieważ Chin faktycznie coś znalazł.

\- Hej, McGarrett! - zawołał, machając na Steve'a. - Zgodnie ze spisem, do którego dotarł Chin, facet spod 10C nazywa się Jack West. Jednak kiedy Chin próbował zweryfikować jego papiery, okazało się, że nic się nie zgadza. Najwyraźniej facet posłużył się fałszywą tożsamością - mówiąc to, Danny zaczął zakładać na siebie kuloodporny uniform, który wydobył z bagażnika. Steve musiał mu pomóc przy niektórych paskach i sprzączkach, kiedy lewa ręka Danny'ego odmawiała współpracy.

Zanim zdążyli wejść do budynku, odezwał się telefon Steve'a. Na wyświetlaczu widniał numer Kono. Steve przełączył komórkę na głośnik:   
\- Mów, Kono. Jesteśmy tu obaj.

\- Jestem w tej chwili w ośrodku, gdzie zorganizowano schronisko dla ludzi, który zostali ewakuowani ze swoich mieszkań. Próbowałam zdobyć jakieś informacje na temat Jacka Westa.

\- Domyślam się, że nie ma go wśród ewakuowanych lokatorów - wtrącił Danny, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewała słaba nadzieja, że jednak się myli.

Kono zaśmiała się pod nosem. - Niestety, aż takiego farta nie mamy. Jego mieszkanie było puste, kiedy HPD przeszukiwało budynek. Nikt nie zna go zbyt dobrze. Ogólne wrażenie jest takie, że facet jest jakimś naukowcem i że zachowuje się arogancko. Kilka osób przyznało, że przyprawiał ich o ciarki.

\- Z tego by wynikało, że to może być nasz człowiek. - Steve zaczął się ożywiać na samą myśl, że trafili na jakiś konkretny ślad. - Niech rysownik policyjny popracuje z jego sąsiadami. Dowiedzmy się, jak on wygląda.

\- Rysowniczka już tutaj jedzie, szefie. - Kono zamilkła na moment, przypominając sobie swoje spotkanie z przerażającym pająkiem. - Uważajcie na siebie w tym mieszkaniu.

\- Będziemy uważać - zapewnił ją Steve, po czym przerwał połączenie. Następnie zerknął na Danny'ego. - Jesteś gotowy?

Danny wzruszył ramionami, starając się przybrać znudzoną minę. - Pewnie, codziennie o świcie stawiam czoła gigantycznym pająkom, ale jeśli ty się boisz, możesz liczyć na moją wyrozumiałość.

Steve spojrzał na niego z grymasem wcale-mnie-to-nie-bawi i ruszył w stronę wejścia do budynku.

_H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50_

Drzwi do apartamentu 10C były oznakowane czerwoną taśmą, co świadczyło o tym, że mieszkanie zostało sprawdzone i że w środku nikogo nie było.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? - zapytał podejrzliwie Danny, obserwując Steve'a, który zbliżył się do drzwi.

Steve zamachał trzymanym w dłoni kluczem, żeby Danny mógł go zobaczyć. - Dostałem uniwersalny klucz od HPD.

\- To musi być smutny dzień w McGarrettlandzie, kiedy omija cię okazja do wyważenia drzwi, mam rację? - Jednak w następnej chwili Danny'emu przyszło do głowy poważniejsze pytanie: - Czy ktoś znalazł tego pająka, który wcześniej ukąsił tę nieszczęsną kobietę?

\- Tamta kobieta została ukąszona w windzie, kiedy zjeżdżała do holu. W całym tym chaosie, który się później rozpętał, pająkowi udało się uciec. W tej chwili zespół z zoo usiłuje schwytać jakiegoś pająka w piwnicy, ale kto może wiedzieć, czy to ten sam pająk.

\- To zabrzmiało pocieszająco - odparł sarkastycznie Danny. - Masz bardzo uspokajający wpływ na ludzi, McGarrett.

Steve posłał mu cyniczny uśmieszek i otworzył drzwi. Obaj mężczyźni wkroczyli do mieszkania z bronią gotową do strzału, przeczesując wzrokiem ściany i podłogę, wypatrując jakichkolwiek oznak poruszenia. Steve zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi. Nie było sensu pozwalać, aby wróg - zwłaszcza taki ośmionogi - zaszedł ich od tyłu.

Apartament był starannie wysprzątany, urządzony pospolitymi meblami i pozbawiony osobistych akcentów. Prędko przeszukali wszystkie pomieszczenia, trzymając się razem, zamiast się rozdzielić, jak zrobiliby to w innej sytuacji.

\- Niczego tu nie ma - oświadczył Danny sfrustrowanym tonem. - Wygląda na to, że facet spakował się i wyprowadził. Mam już powyżej uszu, że ten człowiek stale wyprzedza nas o krok. - Zasunął z trzaskiem jeszcze jedną pustą szufladę.

Steve trącił czubkiem buta opróżniony kosz na śmieci. - Jak ci się wydaje, dokąd trafiają śmieci w budynku takim jak ten?

Danny wzruszył ramionami. - Prawdopodobnie do piwnicy. Większość takich budynków posiada zsyp. - Wtedy dotarło do niego, o czym myślał jego partner. - Nasz facet musiał tu być jeszcze do niedawna...

\- ... a dzisiaj nie wywożono śmieci, ponieważ budynek został zamknięty - dokończył Steve. Wyciągnął swoją komórkę i wybrał numer HPD. - Chcę, żeby sprawdzono wszystkie śmieci z tego budynku. Szukamy czegokolwiek z mieszkania 10C. Niech kapitan Mark Wong się tym zajmie. Wiem, że to będzie oznaczało dla niego podwójny dyżur, ale całkiem nieźle się spisał w magazynie i jest już zaznajomiony z tą sprawą.

Danny posłał Steve'owi zdziwione spojrzenie. To nie było w stylu McGarretta, żeby tworzyć bliskie relacje z HPD. Zanim jednak mógł zapytać o ten niezwykły wyraz uznania dla funkcjonariusza policji, Steve zdążył już zniknąć na korytarzu.

_H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50_

Po powrocie do siedziby Five-0, cały zespół zebrał się przy śniadaniu, które składało się z jakże potrzebnego cukru oraz kofeiny - czyli innymi słowy z malasadas i kawy.

Kono przesłała sporządzony w schronisku portret pamięciowy do China, a ten z kolei wysłał go do HPD z poleceniem, żeby policjanci przepytali pracowników firm, które prowadziły interesy z Chardina Labs.

\- Skoro mamy kilka minut spokoju, pójdę wziąć szybki prysznic i przebrać się w czyste ciuchy - oznajmił Steve, przeciągając się, po czym wyszedł do szatni, którą jednostka miała do swojej dyspozycji.

\- Więc ja sprawdzę, jak sobie radzą technicy od komputerów - powiedział Chin. - To mało prawdopodobne, ale być może dowiedzieli się czegoś ze sprzętu, który zabraliśmy z laboratorium.  
W ten sposób Danny i Kono zostali sami w głównym pomieszczeniu ich siedziby.

\- Hej, Kono... - odezwał się w zamyśleniu Danny - co takiego zrobił Mark Wong, że aż tak bardzo zaimponował Steve'owi?

Kono zmarszczyła czoło z zakłopotaniem. - Mark Wong? Czy on ma coś wspólnego z naszą sprawą?

\- To kapitan HPD. McGarrett poprosił konkretnie o niego, żeby dopilnował prac w tamtym apartamentowcu.

Kono odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i zaczęła się śmiać. - Wong zarzucił Steve'owi, że jest mięczakiem, jeżeli boi się pająków, a teraz Steve załatwił mu grzebanie się w śmieciach.

Zmęczony mózg Danny'ego potrzebował dłuższej chwili na przetworzenie tego, co właśnie powiedziała Kono, po czym Danny zawtórował jej śmiechem.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi jego biura obudził Steve'a z krótkiej drzemki. Zgodnie ze swoim wyszkoleniem, McGarrett pozostał w całkowitym bezruchu, pozwalając przybyszowi myśleć, że nadal śpi.

\- Możesz przestać udawać - odezwał się Danny. - Jeżeli ciągle śpisz, to najwyższa pora, żebyś zwrócił swój Tajny Sygnet SEALsów i przyznał się, że nie należysz już do tego klubu.

Steve posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech i płynnym ruchem opuścił nogi na podłogę, siadając na kanapie.  
\- Usłyszałem cię, zanim w ogóle dotknąłeś drzwi. - Zignorował to, że Danny przewrócił oczami, i zapytał: - Mamy coś nowego?

\- Doktor Martin Neuberg - oznajmił tryumfalnie Danny. - Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć więcej, powinieneś dołączyć do nas w pokoju odpraw. - I zanim Steve zdążył wtrącić choćby jedno słowo, Danny zniknął już z jego gabinetu.

Dziesięć minut później cały zespół zgromadził się przy komputerowym stole, zajmując swoje zwyczajowe miejsca.

\- Kapitan Wong i jego ludzie znaleźli coś bardzo interesującego w śmieciach z mieszkania 10C. - Chin kilka razy dotknął ekranu wbudowanego w blat stołu i monitory na ścianach obudziły się do życia.

Jeden z ekranów wyświetlił obraz wizytówki. Wyglądało na to, że została podarta na kilkanaście kawałków, które posklejano z powrotem w całość taśmą klejącą przed jej zeskanowaniem. Był to karnet z restauracji o nazwie Nefrytowa Dynastia przypominający o potwierdzeniu rezerwacji prywatnej sali na godzinę szóstą tego wieczoru.

\- Przecież ta rezerwacja została dokonana na nazwisko Jack West - zauważył McGarrett.

\- Jako osoba, która najwięcej odpoczęła ubiegłej nocy, pojechałem do tej restauracji i zgadnij, co odkryłem? - zapytał Danny tonem ociekającym satysfakcją.

Steve skinął niecierpliwie ręką, zachęcając go, żeby przeszedł do rzeczy.

\- Aby zarezerwować prywatną salę w Nefrytowej Dynastii konieczne jest okazanie ważnej karty kredytowej. A karta, której użyto przy dokonaniu tej rezerwacji, należała do doktora Martina Neuberga. - Podczas gdy Danny mówił, Chin przywołał na monitor kolejne zdjęcia. - Rezerwacja dotyczy kolacji dla czterech osób w prywatnej sali na godzinę szóstą. Pokój zamówiono na cztery godziny.

\- Wiemy cokolwiek o Neubergu? - zapytała Kono.

Tym razem odpowiedział Chin: - Mamy kalifornijskie prawo jazdy ze zdjęciem, które pasuje do portretu pamięciowego ze schroniska.

Steve przytaknął ruchem głowy. - To może być nasz człowiek.

Kono postukała palcami w dotykowy ekran, przeglądając informacje o Nebergu. - Według tego, co tu mamy, Neuberg pracował dla przedsiębiorstwa z Los Angeles zajmującego się bioinżynierią, ale trzy lata temu został zwolniony za kradzież licencjonowanej technologii, aby wykorzystać ją w swoich prywatnych badaniach.

Chin podjął sprawozdanie: - Próbował zebrać kapitał na sfinansowanie tych prywatnych badań, ale nie chciał powiedzieć sponsorom, czego dotyczy jego projekt, zatem zbiórka funduszy zakończyła się fiaskiem. - Ton China wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, co mężczyzna sądził o biznesowej inteligencji Neuberga.

\- Neuberg został bankrutem, stracił dom, stracił cały majątek i praktycznie zniknął bez śladu - dokończył Danny.

\- Co oznacza, że ktoś musiał mu pomóc przenieść się na Hawaje i zapłacić za urządzenie tutaj laboratorium - stwierdził Steve. - Wygląda na to, że Neuberg jednak znalazł fundusze na swoje badania, tyle że nie pochodziły one z legalnego źródła.

\- Właśnie. A teraz Neuberg nie wie, że my wiemy o jego dzisiejszym spotkaniu podczas kolacji, zatem nie ma powodu, żeby się nie pokazał - powiedział Danny. - Musimy się postarać, żeby nie zrobić niczego, co mogłoby go spłoszyć.

\- Chin, Kono, pojedźcie do tej restauracji i zróbcie rozeznanie. Tylko uważajcie, żeby zachować dyskrecję - zarządził McGarrett, po czym zerknął na swojego partnera. - Danny, my zajrzymy do szpitala i sprawdzimy, czego tamtejszy zespół dowiedział się o pająkach, które dostali do zbadania. Myślę, że możemy bezpiecznie założyć, że znajdziemy kilka tych ośmionogich monstrów na tym wieczornym spotkaniu. Chciałbym być na to przygotowany.

Troje członków jednostki specjalnej podążyło żwawo za swoim dowódcą ku podwójnym drzwiom będącym wejściem do ich siedziby. Tuż za progiem cała czwórka niemal staranowała młodego mężczyznę, który stał na korytarzu. Szczupły Hawajczyk wyglądał tak, jakby zamienił się w słup soli.

\- A ty to kto? - warknął McGarrett.

\- Jestem... jestem stażystą. Mam praktyki w HPD. - Wyglądało na to, że młodemu stażyście odjęło mowę, zaś McGarrett sprawiał wrażenie zadowolonego, mogąc paraliżować go na miejscu swoim śmiercionośnym spojrzeniem.

Kono ulitowała się nad nieszczęsnym dzieciakiem i wystąpiła naprzód: - Szukałeś nas? - zapytała łagodnie.

Tamten podniósł wyraźnie trzęsącą się rękę, w której trzymał przezroczysty woreczek na dowody. - Powiedziano mi, że to należy do komandora McGarretta.

Cztery osoby tworzące Five-0 skierowały swoją uwagę na foliową torebkę. Wewnątrz znajdował się duży nóż oblepiony czarną mazią.

\- To mój nóż - oznajmił radośnie Steve. - Teraz nie musisz kupować mi nowego, Kono. - Wziął torebkę od rozdygotanego stażysty. - Dzięki, że go przyniosłeś - zwrócił się do chłopaka i klepnął go w ramię, przechodząc obok, aż Hawajczyk stracił równowagę i zatoczył się na ścianę.

Ruszając śladem Steve'a, Danny wyciągnął rękę i przytrzymał dzieciaka, nie zwalniając kroku.

_H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50_

\- Możliwość przeprowadzenia sekcji tego okazu była bardzo pomocna - powiedziała doktor Keiko Cunha, wciąż oddelegowana z zoo w Honolulu, wskazując na tackę, na której rozłożono pozostałości jednego z pająków.

Steve nie do końca zdołał ukryć grymas obrzydzenia, jaki pojawił się na jego twarzy. - Jedyne, co naprawdę muszę wiedzieć, to jak ochronić przed nimi restaurację pełną ludzi.

\- To powinno pomóc. - Na znak doktor Cunhy młody laborant przyniósł zbiornik z rozpylaczem z rodzaju tych, jakich zwykle używano do rozpylania środków chwastobójczych. - Opracowaliśmy pestycyd, który przenika przez ich skórę i będzie szczególnie skuteczny przeciwko tym pająkom.

\- W jakim czasie je zabije? - zapytał Danny, nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca tuż przy drzwiach. Na widok dwóch żywych pająków uwięzionych w szklanych pojemnikach kategorycznie odmówił oddalania się od wyjścia z laboratorium.

\- Wystarczą dwie do trzech minut wystawienia na działanie pestycydu, ale musicie dopilnować, że pajęczak zostanie spryskany znaczną ilością tej substancji.

\- Co się stanie, jeżeli któreś z nas zostanie opryskane? - spytał Steve.

Cunha zastanawiała się przez moment, po czym odpowiedziała: - Najlepiej, żeby to tego nie doszło, ale niewielka ilość pestycydu nie powinna wam zaszkodzić. Po prostu postarajcie się jak najszybciej to z siebie zmyć i ewentualnie zdejmijcie spryskane ubrania. Nie ma powodów do obaw, chyba że poczujecie zawroty głowy i mdłości.

Steve podziękował skinieniem głowy i zarzucił na ramię zbiornik ze środkiem owadobójczym, a drugą ręką chwycił pojemnik z dwoma tuzinami fiolek surowicy.  
\- Danny, weź drugi rozpylacz - zawołał przez ramię, opuszczając laboratorium i kierując się do samochodu.

Danny pozostał przy drzwiach, wpatrując się w drugi rozpylacz, który stał na podłodze niedaleko pojemników z pająkami. Po długiej chwili laborant podał urządzenie Danny'emu, który uśmiechnął się i skinął głową w podziękowaniu, a następnie wziął zbiornik z pestycydem i wyszedł w ślad za Steve'em.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wstyd mi okropnie, że taki mimo wszystko krótki fik zajął mi aż dwa miesiące, ale lajf is brutal and ful of zasadzkas, które potrafią pokrzyżować najlepsze chęci. Być może ten nowy rok będzie bardziej sprzyjający, a ja zasypię Was nowymi tłumaczeniami... Mogę tylko obiecać, że będę się starać! :D
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy cierpliwie czekali na finał tej przygody ze śmiercionośnymi pająkami.   
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

 

\- Steve! - Danny chwycił ramię swojego partnera wystarczająco mocno, by jego palce zostawiły ślady na skórze Steve'a. - Tam jest pająk!

Steve natychmiast przeszedł w stan podwyższonej gotowości, sięgając po rozpylacz ze środkiem owadobójczym i rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia.  
\- Gdzie? Niczego nie widzę.

Danny gwałtownym gestem wskazał na ścianę obok Steve'a i niebezpiecznie mało brakowało, a byłby go uderzył, ponieważ znajdowali się w bardzo ciasnej przestrzeni.  
\- Jest tuż obok ciebie. Jak możesz go nie widzieć?!

\- Gdyby nie to, że siedzimy tutaj, czekając na Neuberga, zmusiłbym cię do zjedzenia tego pająka - warknął ze złością Steve, obserwując malutkiego, całkowicie normalnego pająka, który wspinał się po ścianie.

\- Chyba mogę być lekko przewrażliwiony - odparł Danny, manipulując przy komputerowym sprzęcie rozstawionym wokół nich. - Ostatnią noc spędziłem w szpitalu, bo ukąsił mnie pająk. I nie pomaga mi to, że kazałeś mi się ukrywać na zakurzonym, ciemnym strychu.

Steve oderwał wzrok od swojej części sprzętu, żeby rozejrzeć się po pełniącym funkcję składziku poddaszu Nefrytowej Dynastii.  
\- Nie mogliśmy ryzykować, wysyłając kogoś jako pracownika lokalu. Dziś wieczorem wydarzy się tu coś istotnego. Jestem pewien, że Neuberg albo jego goście sprawdzili wszystko z wyprzedzeniem. Pojawienie się nowego pracownika mogłoby ich zaalarmować. - Stuknął w kilka klawiszy i pół tuzina monitorów ożyło, a na każdym z nich pojawił się obraz restauracji z innego ujęcia. - Dlatego obserwujemy wszystko za pomocą tych kamer.

\- Dlaczego Chin i Kono prowadzą obserwację z furgonetki? Ja chcę być w tej furgonetce. Któreś z nich może siedzieć tu z tobą.

Steve posłał Danny'emu przeciągłe spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania. - Chciałem, żebyś został w furgonetce. Martwiłem się, że twoja ręka nadal nie odzyskała stuprocentowej sprawności. To ty powiedziałeś, że nie mógłbyś mnie osłaniać, siedząc w furgonetce, więc idziesz razem ze mną.

\- No cóż, zmieniłem zdanie. Niech Chin tutaj przyjdzie.

\- Za późno - odpowiedział Steve, kierując swoje laserowe skupienie ku jednemu z monitorów. - To Neuberg.

Patrzyli w milczeniu przez kilka minut, jak Neuberg rozmawia z hostessą i sprawdza wynajętą salę. Był drobnym, bladym mężczyzną, na jakiego większość ludzi nie zwróciłaby uwagi. Dopiero gdy się odezwał, nie dało się przegapić jego arogancji.

\- Kiedy już ja i moi goście siądziemy do kolacji, nikt nie będzie wchodził do tego pokoju, chyba że kogoś przywołamy - poinstruował kelnerkę widoczny na ekranie Neuberg, po czym pokazał jej mały srebrny dzwonek. - Jeśli będziesz nam potrzebna, użyjemy tego.

Wyraz twarzy kobiety mówił dokładnie, co sądziła o reagowaniu na dzwonek, ale Steve polecił wcześniej całemu personelowi, żeby robili wszystko, czegokolwiek Neuberg zażąda. Tak więc kelnerka ugryzła się w język i tylko odprowadziła wzrokiem Neuberga, który udał się z powrotem do swojej furgonetki.

\- Kono, Chin, widzicie to? - odezwał się Steve do małego mikrofonu połączonego ze słuchawką, która tkwiła w jego uchu.

\- Tak jest, szefie - potwierdziła Kono. - Odbieramy wyraźny dźwięk i obraz ze wszystkich kamer.

\- Jesteś w stanie zobaczyć, co robi na zewnątrz? - spytał Danny.

\- Wyładowuje duży wózek z furgonetki, którą przyjechał - odpowiedział Chin. - Wózek jest całkowicie zakryty. Nie widzimy, co na nim jest.

Wszyscy czworo przyglądali się, jak Neuberg popycha wózek do prywatnej sali restauracyjnej, nie pozwalając nikomu z obsługi, żeby mu w tym pomógł.

\- Ty wiesz, co jest na tym wózku, no nie? - zapytał Danny, wiercąc się na swoim krześle.

\- Nie, Danny. Wbrew twojej opinii, którą często rozpowiadasz, nie posiadam żadnych supermocy, a już na pewno nie mam rentgenowskiego wzroku.

\- To te pająki. Neuberg ma zamiar zaprezentować je swoim sponsorom.

Steve odwrócił wzrok od ekranu, żeby zerknąć na Danny'ego. - Nie ma powodu, żeby w tej chwili odczuwać "racjonalne obawy". Pająki nadal są w swoich pojemnikach.

\- Chłopaki, wygląda na to, że przybył gość honorowy - wtrącił Chin.

W tym momencie na monitorze pojawił się mężczyzna w średnim wieku eskortowany przez hostessę do stolika Neuberga. Wydawało się, że pochodził z Europy Wschodniej i - pomimo bardzo drogiego, szytego na miarę garnituru - sprawiał wrażenie wysportowanego i niebezpiecznego. Szedł pod ramię z ładną blondynką, a dwóch facetów wyglądających na ochroniarzy obstawiało ich z obu stron. Twarze goryli były groźne i poważne. Kobieta próbowała się uśmiechać, ale jej mowa ciała nie pasowała do tego wyrazu twarzy. W postawie kobiety była pewna sztywność, która mówiła zespołowi Five-0, że coś było nie w porządku.

\- Staram się ustalić ich tożsamość - zameldowała Kono.

\- Kono, skoncentruj się na tej kobiecie - polecił Steve. - Chin, wyciągnij wszystko, co uda ci się znaleźć, na temat Dimirtiego Orlova.

Naglący ton głosu Steve'a natychmiast uświadomił Danny'emu, że Steve coś wie. - Kim jest Dimitri Orlov? - zapytał pospiesznie.

\- Jest z pochodzenia Bośniakiem, ale po tamtejszej wojnie domowej zajął się handlem bronią i przeniósł się w cieplejsze klimaty. Obecnie działa głównie Ameryce Południowej - odparł Steve.

\- A ty tak po prostu przypadkiem wiesz o tym wszystkim? - Danny był wyraźnie zdumiony. - Nie wspominając o tym, że rozpoznałeś go na pierwszy rzut oka.

\- To jeden z najbardziej poszukiwanych przestępców na liście Interpolu - odrzekł na swoją obronę Steve. - Staram się być na bieżąco.

\- Chin, sprawdź, czy możesz potwierdzić przeczucie SuperSEALa - poprosił Danny.

\- To nie jest przeczucie - mruknął Steve, obserwując, jak Neuberg i jego goście zamawiają swoją kolację. - To się nazywa przygotowanie.

Czekając na realizację zamówienia, siedzący przy stole mężczyźni zajęli się dyskusją o "czynniku biologicznym", który Neuberg opracowywał dla Orlova.

\- Czynnik jest gotowy do użytku. Mam tu dzisiaj ze sobą kilka próbek. - Neuberg wskazał ręką na zakryty plandeką wózek. - Gdy tylko potwierdzę, że ostatnia rata mojego wynagrodzenia została przetransferowana na moje konto na Kajmanach, przekażę panu wszystkie materiały badawcze, których będzie pan potrzebował do wyprodukowania kolejnych egzemplarzy.

Dyskretne pukanie do drzwi zapowiedziało przybycie kolacji. Jeden z ludzi Orlova dał znak, by wniesiono jedzenie.

\- Jaki jest twój plan działania? - zapytał Danny, kiedy obserwowani przez nich ludzie przerwali rozmowę i skupili się na kolacji.

\- Chcę poczekać, aż odsłonią wózek, żebyśmy wiedzieli dokładnie, z iloma pająkami mamy do czynienia. Wtedy wkroczymy do akcji. - Steve próbował zaplanować tę operację w taki sposób, żeby trzymać Danny'ego z dala od śmiercionośnych pajęczaków. Nie zamierzał dopuścić, aby powtórzyła się sytuacja, jaka miała miejsce poprzedniego dnia w magazynie. Ostrożność nikomu nie zaszkodzi. - Kono, niech HPD czeka na nasz sygnał w odległości pięciu minut od restauracji.

Nagle Danny zrobił się bardziej spięty. - Steve, myślę, że mamy problem.

\- Zanim przetransferuję resztę pieniędzy, chcę na własne oczy zobaczyć efekty działania tego czynnika - oświadczył Neubergowi Orlov, po czym wskazał na towarzyszącą im blondynkę: - Dlatego nalegałem, żeby przyłączyła się do nas dzisiaj panna Farraday. Ona będzie pańską próbą badawczą.

Kobieta wydała płaczliwy odgłos, ale nie zaprotestowała w żaden inny sposób.

Neuberg uśmiechnął się, mile zaskoczony. - Z radością przeprowadzę demonstrację. - Wstał i zdjął przykrycie z wózka, odsłaniając cztery monstrualne pająki zamknięte w osobnych szklanych pojemnikach. Wszystkie pajęczaki zaczęły kłapać żuwaczkami i rzucać się na przezroczyste ścianki.

Ochroniarze Orlova cofnęli się od wózka. Nawet sam Orlov przesunął się na swoim krześle, by zwiększyć odległość dzielącą go od pojemników. Po twarzy Farraday zaczęły spływać łzy, ale wydawała się być zbyt przerażona, żeby wydać jakikolwiek dźwięk.

(- Kiedy moje życie zmieniło się w film o Jamesie Bondzie? - syknął Danny.)

\- Czy mam wyjąć jednego z nich i przedstawić go naszej młodej damie? - zaproponował przekornie Neuberg.

\- Nie, nie rób tego - odpowiedział czym prędzej Orlov, ujawniając własny strach. Zamilkł na moment, żeby wziąć się w garść. - Anton i Yuri zaprowadzą ją do nich.

\- Jak pan sobie życzy. - Neuberg przesunął małą klapkę w pokrywie jednego ze zbiorników. Gruby tułów pająka był o wiele za duży, żeby przecisnąć się na zewnątrz, natomiast smukła kobieca ręka miała z łatwością zmieścić się w środku. Dwaj goryle podeszli do blondynki, chwycili ją za trzęsące się ramiona i zaczęli wlec ją w kierunku pojemników.

Piętro wyżej Steve i Danny widzieli już dosyć. Steve zdjął swoje słuchawki, wyciągnął broń i pognał schodami na dół, zabierając ze sobą spryskiwacz ze środkiem owadobójczym.

\- Zaczekaj na mnie! - zawołał Danny, zatrzymując się tylko po to, by wydać instrukcje Chinowi i Kono: - Powiedzcie HPD, że mogą już ruszać, a potem dołączcie tu do nas. - Po czym chwycił własny pistolet i puścił się biegiem po schodach za swoim partnerem.

Na dole Steve popędził przez restaurację w kierunku prywatnej sali. - Niech wszyscy ewakuują się z budynku! - wykrzyknął, nie zwalniając kroku.

Na widok mężczyzny ubranego od stóp do głów w ciemny strój SWAT i wymachującego bronią kilku gości wpadło w panikę. Rzucili się do frontowego wyjścia, nieumyślnie potrącając Danny'ego, który próbował dostać się na tyły restauracji.

Taranując drzwi, Steve wdarł się do prywatnej jadalni i natychmiast strzelił do jednego ze sługusów Orlova. (Prawdopodobnie do Antona, ale czy to miało jakieś znaczenie?) Na nieszczęście, siła pocisku cisnęła jego martwym ciałem prosto na wózek, który zakołysał się niebezpiecznie.

Panna Farraday zorientowała się, że jej prawa ręka jest znowu wolna, i jak szalona zaczęła kopać i drapać paznokciami człowieka, który trzymał ją z lewej strony. Zdołała wyrwać się z jego uścisku, pozbawiając Yurija równowagi. Na koniec odepchnęła go od siebie desperackim wysiłkiem, aż rosły zbir zatoczył się na już rozkołysany wózek.

Danny zjawił się w pokoju w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć, jak wózek przewraca się na podłogę, a szklane pojemniki rozbijają się na kawałki, uwalniając swoich przerażających lokatorów. Dwa z pająków od razu skoczyły na Yurija, zatapiając swoje kły w jego ciele. Steve rzucił się do przodu i pokrył oba pajęczaki pestycydem z rozpylacza. Stworzenia zdechły niemal natychmiast, lecz jedno spojrzenie na Yurija wystarczyło, by stało się oczywistym, że na ratunek dla niego było już za późno.

Neuberg skorzystał z zamieszania i uciekł drzwiami przeciwpożarowymi, które znajdowały się w tylnej ścianie pomieszczenia.

\- Danny! Biegnij za nim. Ja się zajmę pająkami - zawołał Steve.

Danny zawahał się tylko przez sekundę, nie chcąc zostawiać Steve'a samego z pająkami. Prędko jednak zdecydował, że szalony Navy Ninja SEAL będzie umiał o siebie zadbać. Pognał do wyjścia i wypadł na obskurną alejkę za restauracją. Daleko przed sobą zobaczył Neuberga, który w międzyczasie zdążył dotrzeć do głównej ulicy i biegł ku swojej furgonetce. Danny puścił się szybkim sprintem, nie zamierzając pozwolić, by zbiegły naukowiec miał czas odjechać.

Widząc blondwłosego detektywa pędzącego w jego stronę, Neuberg niezdarnie wypuścił z ręki kluczyki, a te wpadły pod samochód. Spróbował więc odwrócić się i rzucić do dalszej ucieczki, jednak Danny wpadł na niego z impetem, przyciskając go do boku furgonetki.

\- Jakim trzeba być obłąkańcem, żeby tworzyć gigantyczne zmutowane pająki? - zapytał ostrym tonem, brutalnie zakuwając mężczyznę w kajdanki.

\- Chciałem tylko otrzymać zapłatę, na jaką zasługuję za swój geniusz - odparł drwiąco Neuberg.

Danny pokręcił głową z obrzydzeniem, popychając Neuberga w kierunku kilku zbliżających się funkcjonariuszy HPD.  
\- Odczytajcie temu idiocie jego prawa. W restauracji są jeszcze dwa z jego pająków i jeden poszukiwany przez Interpol przemytnik broni, których trzeba złapać. Wracam tam, żeby pomóc mojemu zespołowi.

Tymczasem w restauracji Steve ścigał dwa pozostałe pająki, które wymknęły się do głównej sali. Pajęczaki były niewiarygodnie szybkie. Jednemu z nich udało się dobiec do odległego końca pomieszczenia, gdzie wspiął się na bar i na moment przycupnął na blacie.

Dwie barmanki, które do tej pory kuliły się za ladą, podniosły się z podłogi, ale pająk blokował im drogę ucieczki. Jego owłosione ciało naprężyło się, gotowe skoczyć na przestraszone kobiety.

McGarrett przeklął ograniczony zasięg rozpylacza. Opuścił dyszę pojemnika i wycelował swojego Sig-a. Wystarczył mu jeden strzał, żeby unicestwić pająka, co uratowało życie barmanek, ale jednocześnie sprawiło, że panika w restauracji przerodziła się w pandemonium.

Wśród ludzkiego chaosu Steve stracił z oczu czwartego pająka. Przylgnął więc plecami do ściany, gorączkowo przeczesując wzrokiem całą salę.

Jego uwagę przyciągnął szczupły młody Azjata, który biegnąc w kierunku drzwi, potknął się o krzesło i wyciągnął jak długi na ziemi. W następnej chwili spod pobliskiego stolika wynurzył się ostatni żywy pająk i wczepił się w nogę mężczyzny.

Steve błyskawicznie znalazł się u jego boku. Spryskał pająka środkiem owadobójczym, lecz stworzenie zdążyło już wbić kły w swoją ofiarę. Pajęczakiem wstrząsały jeszcze przedśmiertne drgawki, kiedy Steve kopnięciem odrzucił go na bok.

W tym momencie do Steve'a dołączył Chin i zaczął pospiesznie rozcinać nogawkę rannego mężczyzny, żeby odsłonić miejsce ukąszenia.  
\- Przyniosłem surowicę - zwrócił się do swojego szefa. - Czy ktoś oprócz niego został ugryziony?

\- Tylko jeden z ludzi Orlova, ale dla niego jest już za późno. - Steve przyglądał się, jak Chin podaje zastrzyk ofierze pająka. - Danny pobiegł za Neubergiem, który zwiał tylnym wyjściem. Widziałeś go?

\- Nie, wszedłem od frontu. Kono poszła od tyłu. Może ona ich widziała.

\- Jestem tutaj - odezwał się Danny, wychodząc z prywatnej jadalni do głównej sali restauracyjnej, po czym ostrożnie rozejrzał się dookoła. - Dopadłeś wszystkie pająki?

Steve skinął głową. - Wszystkie zostały zlikwidowane - potwierdził. Raz jeszcze przyjrzał się restauracji i zaklął pod nosem. - Orlov musiał się wymknąć, kiedy goście zaczęli uciekać. Cholera, naprawdę chciałem go złapać.

Niespodziewany dźwięk kilku wystrzałów dobiegający z alejki za restauracją sprawił, że wszyscy trzej mężczyźni pognali biegiem do tylnych drzwi. Steve zatrzymał się nagle, przez co Danny i Chin wpadli na niego.

\- Co ty, do diabła, wyprawiasz, Steve? - zapytał ostro Danny.

Steve nie odpowiedział, tylko z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach oglądał rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę. Wychylając głowy zza jego pleców, żeby spojrzeć w alejkę, Danny i Chin także się uśmiechnęli.

Kono Kalakaua stała nad Dimitrim Orlovem, niebezpiecznym międzynarodowym handlarzem bronią, który leżał z twarzą w śmietniku na obskurnej uliczce. Jego kosztowny garnitur był w opłakanym stanie, a z rany postrzałowej w jego ramieniu sączyła się krew.

_H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50_

Steve McGarrett przystanął w progu tylnych drzwi swojego domu, obejmując ramionami przenośną lodówkę pełną Longboardów, i dał sobie chwilę na obserwowanie swojego zespołu.

Minęły trzy dni od ich akcji w Nefrytowej Dynastii. Kiedy już dopełnili swoich obowiązków na miejscu przestępstwa, wszyscy czterej członkowie Five-0 uznali za stosowne poświęcić najbliższe dwadzieścia cztery godziny na sen i powrót do formy. Kolejne dwa dni zostały pochłonięte przez papierkową robotę. Okazało się, że szaleni naukowcy, zmutowane pająki i poszukiwani międzynarodowym listem gończym przestępcy powodują pojawienie się mnóstwa formularzy, które trzeba było wypełnić.

Teraz, gdy nareszcie uporali się ze wszystkim, a sprawa została ostatecznie zamknięta, cały zespół zebrał się u Steve'a, żeby świętować swój sukces przy grillu i piwie. Steve pozwolił, by ogarnęły go odgłosy ich przyjaznych żartobliwych docinków. To nie było to samo, co jego czasy w drużynie SEAL, ale ta ohana była czymś, czego nie zamieniłby na nic na świecie.

 

____________________________________

 

**Na koniec mały, wyszperany w necie bonusik:**

 


End file.
